Skyflight's Arrival
by Boltshok
Summary: Winnie and Lifeflight thought they have been through a lot... until Lifeflight is given a sparkling during a trip to Cybertron. How will this go over with Winnie? Warning: extreme fluffness and cute inside :)
1. Chapter 1

Winnie:

Sorry that my leaving is so abrupt- Lunar Base II has requested my presence in an urgent matter. I will return late tonight...don't wait for me, it will be quite early when I return.

Lifeflight

Winnie finishes reading the note, and sighs. Trying his comline, the only response she receives is static, meaning he is out of range. Setting the note down on the counter again, she walks outside. Oh well; there is still work to be done in and around the compound.

...

Nearing nightfall, Winnie receives a com from Lifeflight. "W-Winnie?"

"Lifeflight!" Nearly dropping her supplies, Winnie answers. "Yes, I'm here."

"I have b-been g-g-given leave t-to come home early," he chirps happily, "although... I... uh..."

"What is it?" Winnie asks, heart sinking.

"W-W-Well this mech asked if I c-c-could t-take something a-and he g-gave it t-to me and I'm n-not sure if w-we... you... w-want it..."

"What... what is it?" Winnie asks again. "It's okay, Lifeflight, I won't be angry with you. I just want to know what he gave to you."

"W-Well... he's not d-doing v-very well... and I'm o-on the shuttle... oh, W-Winnie, he gave m-me a sparkling," Lifeflight blurts out. "He g-gave me h-his sparkling b-because he and his b-bonded couldn't t-take care of it-t and I couldn't say no."

"It's okay, it's alrigh- wait, a sparkling?" Winnie asks. "Like... a baby?"

"Yes," Lifeflight mumbles. "A b-baby. A-And he is... s-so young and sick a-and I'm sorry b-but I couldn't s-say no..."

"Hush, it's going to be alright. What did the mech say?"

"Th-They couldn't afford th-the sparkling b-because he was a-an accident."

"Did you get any information from the mech?" Winnie asks, pacing. "Like his name or something like that?"

"No... h-he was a flier, though... th-this little o-one is too."

"I'm on my way to Base," Winnie says, picking up her things. "I'll meet you there. Stay on the line with me, it will be okay."

Lifeflight's voice softens and warms. "O... Okay. Oh, I w-wish you were up h-here with me... l-leaving you for e-extended periods of t-time hurts."

"I missed you too," Winnie says with a smile.

She dumps her things inside and goes to saddle Brawny. Lifeflight sighs. "N-Now I've worked m-myself all into a l-lather over th-this... I'm sorry I th-thrust things u-upon you."

"No," Winnie responds. "I'm sorry that you had to take the sparkling. Everything is going to be alright."

There is silence for a few moments, before Lifeflight sighs and speaks again. "I'm j-just sorry I h-have to d-dump one more m-mouth on your doorstep."

"You don't dump things... 'dumping' is when something isn't wanted."

"Mmm... we are nearing Base."

Tacking up Brawny, she heaves herself into the saddle. "I'm still a ways away... is the sparkling still alright?"

"H-He's d-d-d-dwindling, W-Winnie... I th-think as soon a-as we land I w-will go into the m-medbay and begin running a f-f-fluids line," Lifeflight mumbles.

"I'm glad he's with you," Winnie tells him. "You're the best."

"I'm g-g-glad-d he's w-with me too... he's a-awfully cute, I hope I c-can s-save him in time. ETA is f-five minutes."

"You will," Winnie says firmly.

Riding out, she heads up onto the road for the journey to Base. Halfway there, Lifeflight comes back on. "I-In B-Base... come to m-medbay when y-you arrive. I m-may need extra hands."

"Okay," Winnie says. "I'll be there in four."

"Hmm..." Lifeflight is heard talking to a technician. "S-Spark rate is n-not high."

"It's gonna be okay," Winnie chimes in.

"I w-will d-d-do everything-g in my power to f-fix this, Winnie," Lifeflight says, turning back to her voice. "Maybe he ought t-to have a n-name... w-would y-you like to n-name him?"

"I don't really know many Cybertronian names..."

"Hmm... w-well, he h-has cerulean c-coloring... hmm..." The com breaks for a moment, and then comes back on. "W-We might n-not need a n-name after all, W-Winnie... it d-doesn't look g-good..."

"No, Lifeflight. He's gonna make it. And he's going to have a name," Winnie says willfully, spying Base around a corner.

"I-I-I'm t-trying-g, W-W-Winnie, I'm t-t-trying!" Lifeflight responds, clearly stressed. "N-Nothing I d-d-do seems to w-work."

"It will, though," Winnie says calmly. "Just keep going."

"I d-d-don't like it-t wh-when I c-can't do a-anything."

"You're doing all you can."

"B-But that's n-n-not enough! I'm g-going to t-try something a l-little out of the box..."

"Like?!" Winnie cries. "What is it?"

"I-I'm... hooked to a s-spark g-generator... and p-powering him. H-His spark is... weak and th-the energon needs... time to w-work itself in... b-before th-the spark will... elevate."

His voice echoes in the background, in another com. "Lifeflight t-to Heartstart... p-please come to m-medbay..."

Winnie's com screeches, and Heartstart's voice comes through into her side as well. "Heartstart inbound. Nature of request?"

"E-Emergency... spark f-failure... imminent."

Winnie's heart stops, and she flies through the trees on the back of her Pa'li, bound for Base. After a few minutes, his voice comes back into her com.

"W-Winnie?"

Winnie lets go of Brawny's reins for a moment to touch her com. "Lifeflight. I'm almost there."

"O-Okay... I think I-I thought o-of a name."

"Really? What is it?" she asks, coming around a corner.

"S-Skyflight," he murmurs.

Winnie smiles and blinks in the soft rain. "I like it."

"Y-You do?" he asks softly.

"Uh-huh," she says, approaching Base.

"O-Oh... g-good," he says, and Winnie can hear the smile in his voice. "I a-await your arrival."

Brawny skids to a stop in the mud, and Winnie jumps off of him. Giving him a pat on the rear, she sends him home and jogs into the base. When she walks into medbay, the first thing she sees is Lifeflight in the far right corner, with a thick clamp and tube hooked to his chest, which runs into a blocky spark generator beside him.

A tiny blue sparkling lies on a berth next to him, connected to a tube hooked to the spark generator. A technician works on the stats of the sparkling while Lifeflight instructs him on what to do. She walks quietly over, not wanting to interrupt.

Lifeflight doesn't notice Winnie until she is right upon him. He looks up, smiles... and then coughs.

"H-Hand me th-that b-bucket-" he rushes, a hand coming up for it.

Winnie quickly snags the bucket sitting beside one of the chairs and puts it in his lap just as he begins to cough again. He ducks and swiftly purges into it, retching softly a few times before sighing and putting it down beside him. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sighs, looking back up at Winnie.

"H-Hi," he says, a little smile working its' way onto his lips.

"You alright?" she asks quietly.

"Spark f-fluxes l-like these are n-nauseating," he explains. "P-Pardon."

He looks over at the sparkling, then up at the tech. "L-Looking good... ch-check energon absorption r-rate."

Winnie looks over at the tiny sparkling while Lifeflight talks to the tech. The mech types in something on a scanner, and begins to work.

"Wh-What's it l-like out th-there?" Lifeflight asks. "Is... is it r-raining?"

She nods. "Yeah... not too crazily though..."

"Mmm..." he murmurs. "Y-You wanna t-touch him?"

She looks over at him. "It's alright... I don't want to... to startle him or anything."

"O-Oh no, it's f-fine," Lifeflight coughs, reaching down for the bucket again.

After purging for the second time, he sets it down and sighs. "It's f-fine," he assures Winnie. "Y-You won't harm h-him."

She steps closer to the berth, careful to keep out of the technician's way, and watches the baby. Lifeflight scoots closer, bucket still on hand, and reaches up for Winnie's hand. He carefully guides it closer, nudging the little mechling's hand. Slowly, the tiny fingers curl around Winnie's thumb.

Winnie smiles and rubs the back of the sparkling's hand. "Hi, little one," she murmurs.

The sparkling barely stirs, and Lifeflight reaches up, gently putting a finger under his jaw. "Hmm... st-stabilizing," he murmurs. "It w-was worse o-on the flight d-down."

"Told you he was gonna be alright with you," Winnie says, smiling at him.

"I w-was so w-worried," Lifeflight mumbles, looking down at his lap. "It d-didn't look p-promising."

"But everything is gonna be okay now," Winnie replies.

"I h-hope so," he whispers.

She bends down so she can look up at him. "It is."

His eyes look into hers for a few moments, then he smiles. Within another few moments, he bites his lip.

"I'm g-going to p-purge again," he murmurs, pulling the bucket up.

Winnie straightens up and rubs his shoulder with her free hand as he retches. When Lifeflight once again finishes purging, he sighs raggedly and presses into Winnie's hand.

"S-Sorry," he mumbles.

Winnie rubs his back. "No, don't be."

All of a sudden, the sparkling takes a breath... and cries. Lifeflight gasps, and nearly misses the bucket. Winnie steadies Lifeflight and his bucket and turns to the baby.

The technician's face bursts into a smile, and he rubs the sparkling gently. Lifeflight's tank is empty, and he dry-heaves a couple of times before he stops. She rubs Lifeflight's shoulder and smiles at him. He sits up and sets the bucket down. Upon seeing the sparkling, he sighs, and stands, gently picking up the sparkling.

"O-Oh yes... hush, l-little one... you're not a-alone," he murmurs, tenderly stroking the tiny jetwings. "C-Come see, W-Winnie."

She steps closer and gently touches one of the little hands. Lifeflight smiles to her before he starts to cough, he swiftly hands the sparkling to Winnie, reaching down for the bucket. Energon meets energon, and Lifeflight spits into the liquid.

"Eew..." he whimpers.

Winnie cradles the baby and pulls up a chair beside Lifeflight. He sighs and shivers, airblades clacking together, and he groans.

"Nngh... th-that hurt," he moans.

"I'm sorry," Winnie says quietly.

"N-Not your fault," he whimpers. Setting the bucket down, he sits on the berth.

"Hi," Winnie grins at him, and looks down at the sparkling.

Lifeflight smiles and swings his legs. The sparkling's jetwings flick a little, and he whimpers as Winnie holds him.

"Shh, it's alright," Winnie murmurs, rocking him gently.

"C-Closer," Lifeflight murmurs. "Vosian sp-sparklings like t-to be h-held close and t-tight."

Winnie holds the sparkling closer to her shoulder, and smiles up at Lifeflight. The cries slowly quiet, and the sparkling stills, looking up at Winnie. She smiles to him, and his wings flick softly. Reaching over, Lifeflight shuts off the spark generator, and unhooks himself. Reaching for the sparkling, he unhooks the other line. Now, only an IV line leads out of his little arm.

"Skyflight," Lifeflight murmurs.

Winnie grins and holds the sparkling a little tighter. Winnie looks over the sparkling. So small...

Lifeflight groans. "Nngh... I st-still don't f-feel well..."

Winnie stands up and sits beside him on the berth. "I'm sorry. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"...just th-the bucket-"

She reaches over, sparkling in one arm, and grabs the bucket. A little of its' contents sloshes onto her pant leg as she sets it in Lifeflight's lap, just as he starts to cough. He purges roughly, then spits again.

"I d-don't like b-being sick," he groans.

Reaching into subspace, he pulls out a small tin, and eats one of its' metallic contents. Winnie looks up and recognizes the tin of antiemetics. Lifeflight makes a face at the sour taste, and puts the tin back into subspace. Looking over at Winnie, he smiles when he sees Skyflight clinging to her shirt. She rubs his little wings gently as they flick.

Lifeflight wraps his arms around his middle after setting the bucket to the side on the berth; Winnie smiles, feeling his warmth and the sparkling's little hands.

"You w-wanna go h-home?" Lifeflight asks softly, looking up at Winnie.

Winnie looks down at Skyflight. "What are we gonna do, Lifeflight?"

"D-Do?" he asks, cocking his head.

"Well, with him... we gotta go find his parents... right?" Winnie asks, looking up at him.

"If h-he was given t-to me...I think th-the chance is s-slim to none th-that he will be w-wanted back."

"But there's still a chance?" she asks.

"I s-suppose," Lifeflight says softly.

He looks up at the energon bag still connected to the sparkling. It is empty.

"Well, w-we can g-go," he says softly, reaching over to disentangle the IV line from Skyflight's tiny arm.

"Shh..." Winnie rocks the little mechling, who whimpers and flicks his jetwings.

The sparkling looks up at Winnie, bright blue eyes open and wondering. He reaches up to Winnie, hand slowly opening and closing. he smiles and puts a finger in his tiny fist. "Hi, little one," she coos.

He blinks, then squeaks, chirping in a series of clicks. Lifeflight giggles and tickles his soft, unarmored tummy. Winnie smiles, leaning into Lifeflight.

"You r-ready?" he asks.

She nods quietly. "If you are."

"Yep," he replies, sliding down from the berth. "D-Do you want m-me to hold h-him?"

"If you want to," she says, sliding down after him, careful not to jostle Skyflight.

"Your ch-choice," he says with a smile.

"If you want to you can. You're the one who's the expert," Winnie says, holding the sparkling tightly.

"I th-think I w-will, just because I c-can hold your hand, then," he says, reaching for the mechling.

Winnie smiles at him and reluctantly hands Skyflight over.

"You'll h-have plenty of t-time to hold," Lifeflight murmurs, holding out a hand for Winnie.

She takes it and turns for the medbay door. They walk out, out of the mainbay and out into the light drizzle. A small smile plays on Lifeflight's face as the drops land on his face.

Winnie looks up at him and laughs. "Good day?"

"V-Very much so," he says, looking to Winnie. "You o-only make it b-better."

She blushes and looks up the muddy road. Lifeflight looks up at the sky, closing his eyes for a few steps while the rain patters onto his armor. On a slight knoll a ways away, Fort Max sits, back to Winnie, a hand out as he looks up at the sky. Winnie sees him and waves to him as they approach.

"No-no, l-let him b-be," Lifeflight murmurs in her ear, gently leading her back to the road. "He's o-out here for a-another reason."

Winnie nods, and follows him quietly. As they walk through the village, Lifeflight skids a little in the mud, hanging onto Winnie to make sure he doesn't fall.

"Whoa," he gasps, as he finally gets his feet back under his frame. Winnie keeps close to him. "Don't fall," she teases.

"I'm t-trying not to!" he cries, sliding a little more.

Winnie laughs and kicks mud at him, sliding down the slight decline on her rear.

"Ahh!" Lifeflight squeals, slipping and finally landing hard on his aft.. "Well... o-okay," he says, Skyflight still held securely in his left arm.

"You o-okay?" he calls to Winnie.

She lays back in the mud. "Never better," she grins, spreading her arms out.

Lifeflight tries to get up, only succeeding in sliding down past Winnie.

"Uh... st-stick a fork in-n me, I'm d-done," he groans.

Winnie stands up and puts a hand out to help him up. "Need to cook you first," she says with a smile.

He laughs. "I d-don't know if-f I need to b-be that cooked... I f-feel flash frozen."

Winnie grins, and helps him up.

"I th-think that we b-both could u-use a shower," he says, smiling to Winnie. "Pretty muddy... S-Skyflight escaped un-unscathed."

"I thought it was supposed to be the other way around," Winnie says, pulling him in the direction of the compound.

He laughs, and then reaches for Winnie as he slides again. "Maybe I sh-should invest in-n some cleats," he says, taking careful steps up to the compound's area.

Winnie smiles and they come into the clearing. They walk over to the building and she quietly opens the door.

"Hmm... I th-think... hmm... l-let me undress ou-out here," he says. "I d-don't want t-to track mud inside."

"Okay," Winnie says, stepping inside. "Do you want me to take him?"

"Hmm... yes," he says. "Here, sq-squirmy baby."

Winnie grins and takes Skyflight. "Hi, again."

Lifeflight shakes off the armor lining his legs, and unclips his breastplate, setting it down next to the other pieces. "I'll c-come back for these," he tells Winnie, inside.

He finishes stripping down, leaving only the bare minimum of armor on to walk into the house. Winnie smiles and walks into the living room, sitting carefully on the floor.

"Little Skyflight," she says, smiling at the sparkling.

"He st-still needs a b-bath," Lifeflight calls from the washroom. "I d-didn't give him o-one yet at m-medbay."

"Can do," Winnie responds.

Standing up, she walks with Skyflight into the kitchen.

"Are you a dirty baby?" she giggles, and bounces him gently.

Walking up to the sink, she turns on the water and fills it halfway up with warm water. She pulls a drawer open with her foot and takes out a towel, humming softly to Skyflight.

Lifeflight's lilting voice comes from the washroom as the water starts. The door is open to let the steam out.

"W-Winnie... there's a g-giant spider in-n here again," he calls.

"Okay, one sec," Winnie says.

She walks down the hall, rocking the sparkling gently. Lifeflight stands in one corner of the shower, the spider presumably in the other. Holding Skyflight in one hand, she sets the other on the ground, letting the spider crawl on.

"Eh..." Lifeflight whines, "why d-does it f-follow me?"

Winnie sticks out her tongue. "It likes you. It's always in here, I just don't notice."

"H-How could you n-not?!" he squeals.

Winnie laughs and grins, then walks out of the washroom. "Better, now?"

He laughs anxiously. "Y-Yeah."

"Good," she replies.

The spider crawls down her arm and Winnie puts it outside again. Smiling at Skyflight, she pokes his nose and babbles soft words to him, walking back into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

He squeaks and reaches for her, wings flicking. She holds him up and bounces him lightly, his fingers wrapping around her hand. He smiles brightly, small denta shining silver. He giggles... then coughs, and spits up on Winnie's shirt. He looks up with apologetic eyes.

"Uh-oh," Winnie says.

Setting Skyflight in the warm water, she scrapes the blue goo off of her shirt. He giggles and looks up at Winnie, slapping the water playfully. Winnie laughs and cups water in her hand, pouring it over his shoulder. She blows kisses at him as she begins to wash.

He squeals and splashes more, water running over the counter and onto Winnie's feet.

"Hey, silly," Winnie taps his nose. "You're gonna make a flood."

Smiling up at her, he squeals again, splashing a little more. Winnie smiles back and pulls out some soap, sticking it into the water. Soon, bubbles cover the surface of the sink. As Winnie begins to wash Skyflight, the shower water shuts off.

Mere moments later, Lifeflight sneezes, loudly.

"Gesundheit!" Winnie calls over her shoulder.

"Wh-What?" he asks, walking out into the kitchen, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Nothin'," she smiles, turning back to Skyflight.

"N-No... what d-did you say?"

"Gesundheit. It's an expression you use when someone sneezes," she says, tickling Skyflight's tummy.

The sparkling squeaks and giggles and Lifeflight walks up to Winnie, putting an arm around her waist before putting a hand on Skyflight's helm.

"Amazing wh-what fluid d-does," he says softly.

"It's good you had him when you did," she says, washing the suds off.

"Yeah," he murmurs, gently pulling on Skyflight's cheek to inspect an optic.

Winnie watches him and pulls over a towel so she can pull the sparkling out. Lifeflight inspects the other optic, then sticks his thumb in Skyflight's mouth. The sparkling is oblivious, watching Winnie as she pulls a towel from a drawer. She grins at the baby and waits to see if Lifeflight is done with him.

"Gosh you're c-cute," he says, looking up at Winnie. "I m-mean the sp-sparkling, too," he says, giving a smile to Winnie.

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Good, I thought you were leaving yourself out."

Lifeflight looks to Winnie for a moment, before blushing and looking away. His airblades rearrange themselves neatly on his back, and Winnie smiles, bumping his arm with her shoulder.

"Come on, little one," she says, pulling Skyflight from the sink and wrapping him in a towel.

Winnie dries the sparkling off gently, humming and tickling his tummy. "You'll get a real bath later," she says softly.

Lifeflight smiles as Winnie tickles the sparkling, who coos and chirps.

"Goodness, I l-love sp-sparklings," he purrs, eyes bright.

"Good thing they like you too," Winnie says, smiling and putting the sparkling in Lifeflight's arms.

Lifeflight carefully holds Skyflight, aware of the jetwings, and then extends his free arm to Winnie. She lets him pull her over.

"I kn-know this is-s a lot t-to put upon you," Lifeflight says, tucking a lock of Winnie's hair behind her ear.

"No... I'm fine. I just feel bad for him," she says, looking at the little sparkling.

"D-Don't," Lifeflight says, smiling to Skyflight. "He is safe w-with us."

"Safe with you. I don't know anything about sparklings," she says quietly.

"_Us_," Lifeflight insists, turning to Winnie.

He looks down into her eyes, his own changing from warm to determined. "S-Skyflight is s-safe with _us_."

"Mmm," Winnie mumbles, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I gotta go get a new shirt. I smell like vomit."

"You s-smell like energon," he corrects. "A-And wildflowers."

Winnie blushes and sticks her hand in the sink, pulling the plug holding the suds back.

"Please d-don't overthink th-this," Lifeflight says, shifting with the sparkling in his arms.

"Okay..." Winnie says quietly.

"I kn-know all y-you see is the c-care, and how h-hard it appears to be," Lifeflight says, setting Skyflight on the island counter. "It will b-be easier th-than you think."

"I'm not really afraid of the work. It's just..." she chews the inside of her cheek and heads for her room. "I don't know... never mind."

"T-Tell me, W-Winnie," he says, following her. "If-f there is something y-you don't understand, l-let me help y-you."

"No, it's fine." She smiles at him before ducking into her room.

Lifeflight stops short of the door. "Winnie... p-please," he asks.

"It's fine... honestly," she says, pulling a new t-shirt from a drawer.

"I-If there is s-something you a-are unsure of-f... p-please," Lifeflight says.

"I don't have any problem with learning how to take care of a sparkling," she says, turning to him. "I just hope we find his parents."

"His c-carriers... Winnie, he w-will have a b-better life with u-us," Lifeflight says. "If th-they gave m-me him..."

Winnie chews the inside of her cheek again and walks into her closet, shutting the door behind her. She comes out again with the new shirt on and throws the soiled one into the hamper.

Lifeflight is at the door still, but Skyflight is with him as well, crawling around on the floor. Lifeflight sits awkwardly, leaning forward to accommodate his airblades. Winnie sits too, back up against the bed, and smiles at the sparkling.

Groaning, Lifeflight rolls forward, stretching out on his chest so that his airblades are flat. Winnie smiles at him and watches as Skyflight crawls over to him. The baby rolls over, lying out like Lifeflight and looks up at him.

Slowly, Lifeflight looks over at him and smiles. Looking back up at Winnie, he smiles... and then pounces, pushing her onto the floor to tickle her tummy and blow raspberries on her neck.

She squeals and pushes him lightly away. "No!"

"You c-can't escape m-me!" Lifeflight cries, following her as she crawls across the floor. "G-Gotcha!"

He seizes her leg, and pulls Winnie in for another tickle attack. She squeaks and wiggles away, scooping Skyflight up gently.

"I've got a baby and I'm not afraid to use it," she laughs.

"Th-Then you BOTH g-get it!" he threatens playfully, carefully taking ahold of Winnie and pulling her down onto the bed.

Skyflight squeals and tugs on Winnie's hair, wings flicking happily. Winnie grins and bounces the baby gently, leaning into Lifeflight. Lifeflight is practically bursting at the seams.

"Mmm!" he squeals, arms holding Winnie and Skyflight close. "I'm... just... so... happy!"

"Me too," Winnie says, smiling.

Lifeflight nuzzles into Winnie. "You have m-made my l-life complete," he murmurs. "I love you."

Winnie blushes, and leans into him. Skyflight yawns, and curls between Winnie and Lifeflight, eyes beginning to droop.

"S-Sleepy baby," Lifeflight says, stroking one of the tiny jetwings gently. Winnie nods, smiling.

"Hmm... I have an errand t-to run," Lifeflight says after a few moments. "I'll t-take the little one w-with me... you could g-go out and do something ou-outside."

"Yeah... I need to go out and deliver some veggies anyway," Winnie says, shifting in her position.

"O-Okay," Lifeflight says softly.

Winnie stands up, and rubs her eyes. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Mmm... I don't know," Lifeflight answers. "I'll m-make it for you, th-though."

"No. I'll do it," Winnie insists. "Since you got baby duty."

He laughs. "Okay."

Picking Skyflight up, he gets off the bed, following Winnie out into the main space. Walking into the kitchen, she folds up the used towel.

"So, what's the errand?" she asks.

"I c-can't tell," Lifeflight says, looking to Winnie.

"Fine, then." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"S-Sorry," he mumbles, looking down at the floor. "I w-would..."

"Er... never mind. Sorry," Winnie says quietly.

"I w-went to Cybertron for a-a reason other th-than to see the scenery," he says.

"Is everything alright?" Winnie asks, a little concerned.

"Y-Yes," he says warily. "I'm n-not an obvious m-mech, W-Winnie, and a m-medic... good for sensitive deliveries. I n-need to go to B-Base."

She nods and walks over to grab her boots.

"S-See you in a l-little bit?" Lifeflight asks, giving her a hand so she doesn't fall over.

"Yep." She smiles and reaches up to give him a kiss.

His lips are soft and warm, and when he pulls back, he gives Winnie a smile.

"I-I'll be back."

Opening the door, he steps out, Skyflight held securely in one arm. She follows him then heads off to Brawny's stall. She pulls him out and saddles up, humming. Taking a sack of produce from the stall she slings it on the Pa'li's back and climbs on herself. She kicks him into a run and heads towards the village.

...

Lifeflight walks up the road, and into the Base, his item stowed safely in subspace. Unnoticed, he walks down to administration, and raps softly on Prowl's door.

"Enter," the cold voice of Prowl responds.

Lifeflight steps inside, and shuts the door after him. "Greetings, Lifeflight..."

Lifeflight timidly stands in front of Prowl's desk, which has recently-placed bolts in the feet.

"Do you have my... item?" Prowl asks, and Lifeflight nods slowly, reaching into subspace.

He pulls out the designated object, wrapped in a silken cloth, and sets it on Prowl's desk.

"Good. Did you have any difficulties?"

Lifeflight opens his mouth, but only stammered words fill it. Slowly, his jaw closes, and he shakes his head.

"Also good. You will receive the next set of instructions within the cycle. Dismissed."

Lifeflight nods quickly, and brings a trembling salute to his helm, stepping back and exiting the office quickly. Prowl sits at his desk, strumming his fingers on the surface as he stares at the package.

"B-Bumblebee, are y-you h-home?" he coms.

"Yes, Lifeflight, of course. What do you need?"

"I n-need t-to speak w-with you."

"Of course, come by anytime."

Lifeflight swiftly enters the medbay, evading Ratchet, and steps through the warp pad, onto Tyrus.

...

Bumblebee sits on the couch, and looks up from his book to Lifeflight. "That was quick."

...

Winnie slows to a plod when she enters town. She drops the sack off at one of the houses and comes back to the compound. Seeing that Lifeflight isn't back yet she puts Brawny away and walks into the trees.

...

Winnie returns from her snares a few odd hours later, muddy and tired. She whistles softly and opens the door walking inside. Lifeflight stands in the kitchen, grilling some deer steak on the stove.

"H-Hi!" he chirps.

Setting the pan aside, he picks up a mug from the counter and goes to Winnie, helping her remove her cloak, then he presses the mug into her hand.

"I-I made b-broth... st-still not quite s-sure on the chocolate," he says with a smile.

"Wow... thank you." She says smiling. "Where's Skyflight?" she asks, taking a sip.

"Er..." Lifeflight mumbles. "Uh..."

"Lifeflight?" Winnie says looking up at him.

"Oh a-alright, c-come with me," he says, giving her a little smile.

He leads her down the hall to the bedroom, and opens the door. Inside, a white crib resides at the end of the bed, and Skyflight is inside, fast asleep.

"Oh golly!" Winnie whispers excitedly. "Lifeflight... where'd you get this?" she asks, a grin widening on her face.

"Uh..." Skyflight slowly awakens, and blinks up at Winnie. "B-Bumblebee said we w-weren't prepared..."

Winnie reaches over and hugs him.

Lifeflight's arms wrap around Winnie's shoulders. "I w-wouldn't w-walk down th-the hall then to y-your spare room, th-then," he murmurs in her ear.

She quickly pulls away and rushes into the hallway. Down the hall, she opens the door, and steps in, turning on the light. What once was just a spare room now is... a nursery?

"Bumblebee h-helped," Lifeflight says, walking in and putting his arms around Winnie's waist.

The walls are light blue, with fluffy white clouds and flying whales lining them. A small bed is in the corner, with toys and books and pillows and... an old, wooden rocking chair resides in one corner, with a light blue blanket on it. Winnie feels her jaw drop open as she stares dumbly at the room.

Lifeflight's arms tighten, and he breathes into her hair. "It... it's a-all for y-you," he whispers. "I th-thought... y-you know..."

"Wow..." she breathes, then turns and wraps her arms around him.

They stand like that for a while, until Skyflight's gentle worries float in from their bedroom. Winnie leans back and takes Lifeflight's hand and pulls him back towards the room. She walks in and reaches down, pulling Skyflight from the crib.

"Hey, small one," she says quietly.

He fusses and kicks in her arms, wings flicking.

"F-Fussy baby," Lifeflight murmurs, extending a hand to touch Skyflight's cheek.

Winnie smiles and bounces him gently. "Cutie baby."

Skyflight kicks and makes a face at Winnie, jetwings flicking back.

"Hey now," she says quietly, pulling him up to her shoulder. "Someone need a change?"

"J-Just maybe," Lifeflight purrs. "You u-up for it o-or you want m-me to?"

"Aw... I can, I think."

"O-Okay," Lifeflight says, giving Winnie a soft kiss on the cheek.

She blushes and smiles up at him before heading into the nursery. A changing table resides alongside a wall, and Winnie lays Skyflight on it. She lays Skyflight down, careful not to squish his wings and blows a raspberry on his tummy when he starts to fuss.

He blinks up at Winnie, quieting a moment as she touches him. Reaching down, she feels for the clips binding his armor on. They pop open, and she looks into the drawers, finding one full of towels, and others with rags for armor changes.

She slides one under him, as the little amount of liquid leaks out onto the towel. Skyflight quiets as Winnie cleans him up, and then cleans out his armor and puts him back together. She wads the dirty towels up and puts them in a hamper to be cleaned later.

"There." She smiles, scooping Skyflight up. "All better."

His unsure eyes slowly melt back into bright, curious blue, and Winnie walks out into the main area to find Lifeflight placing two plates onto the counter.

"I h-hope you're h-hungry," he says with a smile.

"Always," she answers, smiling back.

"G-Good," he says. "I t-took the steak cuts y-you gave me earlier a-and grilled them, f-found a little seasoning and some... er... those r-round, brown v-vegetables, and... well, yum," he says. "A-And a sweet m-meat for dessert."

"The veggies are called potatoes. And you do too much," she says, walking over to him.

"I l-like doing th-this," he says with a small smile.

When Winnie looks up at him, holding Skyflight, he bends to give her a kiss. She blinks a couple of times, face blushing pink when he meets her lips, and then pulls away.

"L-Let's eat," he says. "I've got e-everything r-ready for Skyflight."

"Thank you," she squeaks out.

He smiles and gently flicks her nose, pulling a pan off the stove and pouring its' contents into a bottle. Reaching behind the counter, he pulls out a baby's highchair.

"I'm f-full of surprises," he says with a little smile.

"Good crimany. Yes you are." She smiles, putting Skyflight gently in when Lifeflight sets the highchair down by the table.

He gingerly gives the bottle to Skyflight. "N-Now... can you manage this y-yourself, little one?"

Winnie laughs as the sparkling fumbles with it and knocks the bottle over, clapping and squeaking happily. "Guess not," she says picking him and the bottle up.

She sits down in her own chair and props the baby on her arm. She smiles as he wraps his fingers around the bottle and brings it to his mouth.

"I'm s-supposed to b-be doing that," Lifeflight says, sitting down beside Winnie. "Y-You are the one t-to be eating."

"I can multitask," she tells him. "You need to eat too."

"I kn-know... b-but I can still do that," he says. "You've b-been out all day."

"If you really want to you can, but you have too," she says, grinning at him.

"Well, the l-little mech is almost d-done," he says, watching as Skyflight drains the rest of the bottle. Winnie smiles and takes the bottle away from him, sitting him upright on her knee.

"Goodness, c-cutie," Lifeflight says. "Now... y-your turn to e-eat something."

He scoops Skyflight off Winnie's lap, and puts him back in the highchair. Winnie sets the bottle to the side and picks up her fork chopping a piece of potato and eating hungrily.

"Mmm... thanks," she says, chewing the warm comfort food.

"Of course," Lifeflight says. "You n-needn't thank m-me for every d-dinner I m-make you."

"Yeah, I do," she says, taking a bite of the elk. "Every time you make dinner it's incredible."

"Y-You're mine t-to make dinner for," he says, taking a bite as well. "I w-want it to be g-good."

She smiles at him. "It's better than good."

He swallows. "I'm j-just happy you l-like it."

She quickly finishes her food and leans back in the chair, watching him and Skyflight.

"I'm s-sorry I eat s-so much," he says softly.

"Hm? No ya don't."

"I've e-eaten three pieces t-to your one," he argues, setting down his utensils.

"My mom always told me that I don't eat enough to feed a bird. You eat normal sized portions," she counters smiling.

"Three _whole_ st-steaks," he sighs. "I'm sorry I'm n-not human f-for you, Winnie... I g-guess that's m-my underlying a-apology."

She sits up and looks him in the eye.

"Don't even," she says, voice flat. "Don't you ever apologize for that. You're one of the best people I've ever met, Lifeflight." She stands and takes her plate over to the counter then heads for the door.

"Wh-Where are you g-going?" he asks quietly.

"I need to feed King and Brawny," she says, opening the door.

"O-Okay," he says quietly.

She plods outside, leaving the door slightly open to the cool air as the sun went down. Crossing the grass, she roughly opens the kennel. She lets King run in his circles as she fills up his food and water dishes, mumbling to herself.

She calls King back to eat and moves over to Brawny's stall. She rubs him down and feeds him as well then shuffles into the middle of the clearing. She tilts her head back, looking at the stars and the treeline, then sighs, heading back into the house. Lifeflight meets her as she walks up, looking out at the stars.

"It's b-beautiful out t-tonight," he murmurs.

She nods, looking up at him. "Yeah."

"Skyflight is i-in bed," he says softly. "It's j-just us."

"Thank you," Winnie says, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his chest.

He sighs, breath warming her neck. Slowly, one hand begins to trace patterns on her back, fingers curving in soft circles. She shivers and presses into him.

"Wh-Why don't y-you take a sh-shower and come to bed?" he asks softly.

"Okay..." she replies, pulling away.

Lifeflight watches her walk inside, and he follows her after a moment. Winnie walks into her room, pulling her pajamas out of the closet. Before heading to the bathroom she peeks into Sky's crib and smiles. The sparkling is fast asleep, curled in with a light blue blanket. She grins at him, and her shoulders relax. Heading to the washroom, Winnie smiles at Lifeflight as she passes.

She showers quickly and returns, hair damp and tangled. He peeks in at Skyflight, then turns to Winnie. Stepping back as she climbs onto the bed, he shuts the light off, the only light coming from his eyes.

Winnie lays on her stomach, feet up on the pillows. Propped on her elbows, she watches the little sparkling. Lifeflight walks over and Winnie can hear his armor dropping onto the floor. Lying down, one of the pillows shifts in the darkness, and Lifeflight sighs.

Shifting back she lays beside him and listens to him breathing. Slowly, his arm creeps across and draws her into his chest. He presses his helm into Winnie's shoulder, and her shirt dampens slightly.

She wraps her arms around him too. "Oh Lifeflight... what's wrong ?" She asks quietly.

"I'm s-sorry... ou-our speaking earlier... I j-just feel... d-different."

"I'm sorry Lifeflight... I'm sorry I can't do more," she whispers.

"N-No... I b-blame myself," he mumbles. "I f-feel as you o-ought to b-be with someone... s-someone h-h-human."

He hiccups and his arms tighten, as if Winnie was going to fade away.

"Shh... If anything you ought to be with someone better. Someone who's like you. Someone who doesn't let you hurt... I'm sorry, Lifeflight..."

He presses into her neck, and is quiet. His shoulders shiver.

"I'm sorry I'm not more," she says quietly.

"Y-You're as m-much as I w-want," he says, voice wavering, and he wraps himself around her.

She hugs him as he shivers. He slowly falls asleep, and his breathing evens out.


	3. Chapter 3

Winnie lays there while Lifeflight sleeps. It's way past midnight by the time she finally falls asleep, and what seems like not long after, the sparkling whimpers in his crib. Waking up Winnie disentangles herself from the sheets. Lifeflight groans, but doesn't wake. She stands up and lifts the sparkling from the crib.

"Shh... hey now. What's wrong?" she whispers.

Skyflight whines and shifts in Winnie's arms, looking up at her with teary eyes.

"Shh... it's alright," she says walking softly out into the hall and down into the nursery.

The farther she goes, the louder he cries, until he is wailing pitifully.

"No no... shh..." She holds him close and rocks him gently, wrapping him in his blanket and humming, trying to at least quiet him down.

The cries escalate, and he wriggles in Winnie's arms until soft footsteps pad down the hall, and Lifeflight's soft blue eyes appear in the doorway.

Winnie sees him. "Sorry I woke you," she apologizes, still rocking the sparkling.

"Mmm..." he mumbles, holding out his arms for Skyflight.

She hands him over quietly. Lifeflight strokes Skyflight's jetwings, and the sparkling quiets some. Reaching out for Winnie, Lifeflight pulls her into his chest, radiating warmth. She shivers and looks up at him.

He smiles gently, still a little sleepy. "G'morning..."

"You too... sorry," she says, looking down.

"I was awake," he murmurs, gently stroking the jetwings. "C-Come to bed."

"Okay," she says quietly.

Winnie slowly walks back to their room, and Lifeflight follows her too, climbing up onto the bed with Skyflight.

"Oh hush, l-little one."

Winnie puts her finger in the sparkling's little fist and he holds it tightly. "Thank you," she says to Lifeflight.

He leans over and gives her a kiss. "O-Of course," he murmurs.

Slowly he calms Skyflight down, and then puts the sparkling back into the crib. Turning to Winnie, he smiles sleepily and pulls her back down onto the bed, a hand moving around to rub her back lightly. She shivers and leans into him.

Lifeflight hums softly, slowly teasing Winnie into rest again. Winnie recognizes the Old Earth tune, and sighs as she hears the lilting tone in his voice.

"You are my sunshine...

My only sunshine,

You make me happy,

When skies are grey..."

She smiles a little as her eyes drift closed.

"You'll never know, dear...

How much I love you

Please don't take

My sunshine away..." she sings softly.

As Winnie falls asleep, he follows after her.

...

When the morning comes, it is nearly seven when the sun peeks in through the window, alighting upon their bed. Winnie slowly wakes and sits up stretching and looking over at the clock. She groans when she sees the time and swings her legs out from under the sheets.

When she turns back, she sees Lifeflight had extended a hand to her. "D-Do you have to l-leave quite yet?" he asks softly.

She looks at the clock again. "Maybe..."

"O-Okay..." he sighs. "I'll g-get up too, th-then."

"No, you go back to sleep. You need it," she says, standing and pulling her jeans from her closet.

He sits up, stretches, and follows Winnie over to her side of the bed. "I n-need t-t-to g-go to B-Base," he mumbles. "I h-have r-r-received m-my next s-set of d-directions..."

"Mm..." She mumbles finding a t-shirt. "Are you takin' Skyflight?"

"N-No... I think I m-m-might b-be deployed-d as s-soon as I a-arrive..."

" 'Kay."

Lifeflight shivers, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh d-dear...m-m-meeting w-with Prowl m-m-makes m-me nervous-s."

She walks back over and sits beside him. "It's alright. What's he gonna do?"

"Mmm... I c-can't t-tell-l!" he says, exasperated, and he folds his hands in his lap. "I w-w-want t-to," he mumbles.

"Hey now," Winnie says, putting a hand on his, "I know Prowl can be intimidating. That's his job. But he's not gonna do, or say anything bad to you."

"I-In truth, W-Winnie... P-P-Prowl t-terrifies m-me."

"Don't be afraid of him, he is a big softie at heart. Prowl is only there to help," she says, looking up at him.

Lifeflight shivers and looks down at his lap. "I... I-I'll try."

"Good," she says, smiling at him.

Skyflight begins to fuss, making soft, needy sounds. Winnie stands up, gently picking him up from the crib. "Aww... it's alright," she says, rubbing his wings lightly.

He looks up at Winnie, quieting a little, and he makes grabby hands for her shirt. She cradles the sparkling, tickling his tummy and smiling.

"Now, that's better."

He reaches for her, squeaking his demands. Lifeflight gets up and walks behind Winnie, sliding an arm around her waist and the other comes up to give his hand to Skyflight.

The sparkling pulls it in, and suckles lightly on his fingers, making Lifeflight laugh. "H-Hungry baby."

Winnie grins and heads for the kitchen, Skyflight taking Lifeflight's hand with them.

Lifeflight giggles and follows Winnie, walking comically behind her.

"I-I'll show y-you how to d-do this, s-so that if I d-don't come home t-tonight... at l-least one of us won't st-starve."

"Good. Thanks," she laughs.

He smiles and steps up behind Winnie, grabbing his pan from yesterday, still in the strainer. Setting it on the stove, he reaches up and pulls a cube of energon down from a high cupboard.

"You h-have enough e-e-energon to last... last... a wh-while," he murmurs. "It i-is all medical g-grade right now, b-but when Skyflight gets older h-he will be able to have low-grade, and th-then standard."

Winnie smiles as he works around her and rocks the baby gently.

Popping the top with tactful fingers, he pours it into the pan. "N-Normally, the sparkling r-receives a s-set amount, and the c-carrier drinks the rest... you n-needn't, but the n-nutrients are good f-for you... i-it's because normally sp-sparklings of this a-age would st-still be nursing."

She nods and watches him turns the stove on. As the energon begins to heat, Lifeflight presses up against Winnie's back, breathing softly on her bare skin. She shivers and blushes, Skyflight gurgling in her arms.

"Y-You make me s-so happy," Lifeflight murmurs, laying his head on Winnie's empty shoulder.

"You do even more so for me."

"I r-really want t-to tell you wh-why I'm l-l-leaving," he mumbles. "I d-d-don't like k-keeping th-things from you."

"It's alright... I understand," she replies.

He only sighs in response, then reaches down to stick a finger in the pan. She leans up against him and closes her eyes as he tests the energon.

"P-Perfect," he murmurs, grabbing a bottle from the strainer. "Skyflight m-may only have six ounces, o-once every five hours or as n-needed afterwards."

" 'Kay... you guys don't eat nearly as much as human babies do you?" she says, tickling the sparkling. Skyflight giggles and squeaks, watching Lifeflight as he readies the bottle.

"Sm-Small tanks in th-the first stages," Lifeflight says. "It-t only g-grows from there."

She grins and looks up at him. "You wanna feed him this time?"

"Ooh, y-yes!" Lifeflight squeals.

She laughs and gently lays him in Lifeflight's arms. Lifeflight props Skyflight up in an easy elbow, and presents the bottle. The sparkling eagerly takes it, hands coming up to hold onto Lifeflight's.

Lifeflight smiles down at him, blue eyes twinkling. "Oh W-Winnie..."

She reaches up on her toes and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asks, walking over to the cupboard.

"Hmm... wh-what w-was that you m-made yesterday? Th-That was r-really good..."

"The omelets? You want more of that?"

"Y-Yes! Those w-were excellent," he says, turning to Winnie.

"Cool." She smiles opening the fridge and pulling out eggs, cheese and some sausage.

Within minutes, Skyflight had downed the entire bottle, and he rests contented in Lifeflight's arms. Winnie cracks the eggs and puts it in a separate pan. Chopping up the meat she soon has two omelets made and dished out for him.

"Order up," she says with a smile, setting the plate down on the table.

"Mmm... th-this looks s-so good," he says. "Thank y-you, chef W-Winnie."

He sits Skyflight in the highchair, and then seats himself at the counter, picking up his fork. With the first bite, his eyes flutter shut as he tastes it.

"...yep. St-Still as g-good as I th-thought."

"I bet you make 'em better," she says playing peek-a-boo with Skyflight.

"I d-don't think I c-could," Lifeflight says, smiling to Winnie.

"We'll see..."

"Naw," Lifeflight says, reaching over and giving Winnie a flick on the nose. "I c-couldn't."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Hmph. You make everything better."

He blushes, and takes another bite of omelette. "M-My food does n-not have a-art, Winnie. I m-make it according t-to predetermined r-recipe."

"Same over here," she says, cleaning up the pan.

"I c-can taste th-the warmth in your c-cooking," he says. "I c-can feel y-your home."

Her face blushes pink. "Thanks... but it's _our_ home."

He smiles, and continues eating. Skyflight giggles and coos as Winnie plays with him.

As he finishes she looks over at the clock. "I'm gonna go get dressed. One sec." She smiles, heading to her room.

"Alright," he says. "I'll b-be here w-with Skyflight."

She heads into the bedroom and changes. Making the bed she hums sleepily then returns to the kitchen. When she returns, she finds Lifeflight drinking an energon cube, sitting in the living room and watching Skyflight crawl over his lap.

She grins leaning over the back of the couch and brushes the baby's jet wings. Lifeflight smiles, and Skyflight squeals, looking up at Winnie happily, and he smiles brightly. She smiles too, and blows a kiss at him, laughing.

He reaches up to Lifeflight's knee, and pulls himself forward, almost managing to stand. Wobbling, he falls backwards, and Lifeflight catches him.

"Easy, l-little one. Easy... y-your wings a-are too h-heavy yet."

"A for effort, though," Winnie says, wrapping her arms around Lifeflight's neck.

He smiles up at Winnie, and gives her a kiss. Skyflight bounces in his hands, and squeaks, looking from Winnie to Lifeflight with a wide smile.

"Mmm..." Winnie murmurs. "I don't wanna leave."

"I don't want y-you t-to," Lifeflight murmurs.

He looks back to Skyflight, and then receives a com, whining in his ear before he answers.

"L-Lifeflight here," he says.

"This is Prowl, report to Base."

Lifeflight looks up at Winnie, and sighs.

"I'll take Skyflight. See ya later?" she asks, standing up.

"I s-suppose," he sighs. "I w-w-will keep y-you updated on th-the happenings."

"Sweet," she says, scooping up the sparkling.

He stands up, and sighs. Turning to Winnie, he gently takes Skyflight from her, and sets him back on the floor.

"I w-want to c-come home tonight," he says softly, eyes pleading and looking into hers.

"Aren't you?" she asks, looking up at him.

"If I d-don't... well..."


	4. Chapter 4

He squeaks and reaches for her, wings flicking. She holds him up and bounces him lightly, his fingers wrapping around her hand. He smiles brightly, small denta shining silver. He giggles... then coughs, and spits up on Winnie's shirt. He looks up with apologetic eyes.

"Uh-oh," Winnie says.

Setting Skyflight in the warm water, she scrapes the blue goo off of her shirt. He giggles and looks up at Winnie, slapping the water playfully. Winnie laughs and cups water in her hand, pouring it over his shoulder. She blows kisses at him as she begins to wash.

He squeals and splashes more, water running over the counter and onto Winnie's feet.

"Hey, silly," Winnie taps his nose. "You're gonna make a flood."

Smiling up at her, he squeals again, splashing a little more. Winnie smiles back and pulls out some soap, sticking it into the water. Soon, bubbles cover the surface of the sink. As Winnie begins to wash Skyflight, the shower water shuts off.

Mere moments later, Lifeflight sneezes, loudly.

"Gesundheit!" Winnie calls over her shoulder.

"Wh-What?" he asks, walking out into the kitchen, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Nothin'," she smiles, turning back to Skyflight.

"N-No... what d-did you say?"

"Gesundheit. It's an expression you use when someone sneezes," she says, tickling Skyflight's tummy.

The sparkling squeaks and giggles and Lifeflight walks up to Winnie, putting an arm around her waist before putting a hand on Skyflight's helm.

"Amazing wh-what fluid d-does," he says softly.

"It's good you had him when you did," she says, washing the suds off.

"Yeah," he murmurs, gently pulling on Skyflight's cheek to inspect an optic.

Winnie watches him and pulls over a towel so she can pull the sparkling out. Lifeflight inspects the other optic, then sticks his thumb in Skyflight's mouth. The sparkling is oblivious, watching Winnie as she pulls a towel from a drawer. She grins at the baby and waits to see if Lifeflight is done with him.

"Gosh you're c-cute," he says, looking up at Winnie. "I m-mean the sp-sparkling, too," he says, giving a smile to Winnie.

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Good, I thought you were leaving yourself out."

Lifeflight looks to Winnie for a moment, before blushing and looking away. His airblades rearrange themselves neatly on his back, and Winnie smiles, bumping his arm with her shoulder.

"Come on, little one," she says, pulling Skyflight from the sink and wrapping him in a towel.

Winnie dries the sparkling off gently, humming and tickling his tummy. "You'll get a real bath later," she says softly.

Lifeflight smiles as Winnie tickles the sparkling, who coos and chirps.

"Goodness, I l-love sp-sparklings," he purrs, eyes bright.

"Good thing they like you too," Winnie says, smiling and putting the sparkling in Lifeflight's arms.

Lifeflight carefully holds Skyflight, aware of the jetwings, and then extends his free arm to Winnie. She lets him pull her over.

"I kn-know this is-s a lot t-to put upon you," Lifeflight says, tucking a lock of Winnie's hair behind her ear.

"No... I'm fine. I just feel bad for him," she says, looking at the little sparkling.

"D-Don't," Lifeflight says, smiling to Skyflight. "He is safe w-with us."

"Safe with you. I don't know anything about sparklings," she says quietly.

"_Us_," Lifeflight insists, turning to Winnie.

He looks down into her eyes, his own changing from warm to determined. "S-Skyflight is s-safe with _us_."

"Mmm," Winnie mumbles, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I gotta go get a new shirt. I smell like vomit."

"You s-smell like energon," he corrects. "A-And wildflowers."

Winnie blushes and sticks her hand in the sink, pulling the plug holding the suds back.

"Please d-don't overthink th-this," Lifeflight says, shifting with the sparkling in his arms.

"Okay..." Winnie says quietly.

"I kn-know all y-you see is the c-care, and how h-hard it appears to be," Lifeflight says, setting Skyflight on the island counter. "It will b-be easier th-than you think."

"I'm not really afraid of the work. It's just..." she chews the inside of her cheek and heads for her room. "I don't know... never mind."

"T-Tell me, W-Winnie," he says, following her. "If-f there is something y-you don't understand, l-let me help y-you."

"No, it's fine." She smiles at him before ducking into her room.

Lifeflight stops short of the door. "Winnie... p-please," he asks.

"It's fine... honestly," she says, pulling a new t-shirt from a drawer.

"I-If there is s-something you a-are unsure of-f... p-please," Lifeflight says.

"I don't have any problem with learning how to take care of a sparkling," she says, turning to him. "I just hope we find his parents."

"His c-carriers... Winnie, he w-will have a b-better life with u-us," Lifeflight says. "If th-they gave m-me him..."

Winnie chews the inside of her cheek again and walks into her closet, shutting the door behind her. She comes out again with the new shirt on and throws the soiled one into the hamper.

Lifeflight is at the door still, but Skyflight is with him as well, crawling around on the floor. Lifeflight sits awkwardly, leaning forward to accommodate his airblades. Winnie sits too, back up against the bed, and smiles at the sparkling.

Groaning, Lifeflight rolls forward, stretching out on his chest so that his airblades are flat. Winnie smiles at him and watches as Skyflight crawls over to him. The baby rolls over, lying out like Lifeflight and looks up at him.

Slowly, Lifeflight looks over at him and smiles. Looking back up at Winnie, he smiles... and then pounces, pushing her onto the floor to tickle her tummy and blow raspberries on her neck.

She squeals and pushes him lightly away. "No!"

"You c-can't escape m-me!" Lifeflight cries, following her as she crawls across the floor. "G-Gotcha!"

He seizes her leg, and pulls Winnie in for another tickle attack. She squeaks and wiggles away, scooping Skyflight up gently.

"I've got a baby and I'm not afraid to use it," she laughs.

"Th-Then you BOTH g-get it!" he threatens playfully, carefully taking ahold of Winnie and pulling her down onto the bed.

Skyflight squeals and tugs on Winnie's hair, wings flicking happily. Winnie grins and bounces the baby gently, leaning into Lifeflight. Lifeflight is practically bursting at the seams.

"Mmm!" he squeals, arms holding Winnie and Skyflight close. "I'm... just... so... happy!"

"Me too," Winnie says, smiling.

Lifeflight nuzzles into Winnie. "You have m-made my l-life complete," he murmurs. "I love you."

Winnie blushes, and leans into him. Skyflight yawns, and curls between Winnie and Lifeflight, eyes beginning to droop.

"S-Sleepy baby," Lifeflight says, stroking one of the tiny jetwings gently. Winnie nods, smiling.

"Hmm... I have an errand t-to run," Lifeflight says after a few moments. "I'll t-take the little one w-with me... you could g-go out and do something ou-outside."

"Yeah... I need to go out and deliver some veggies anyway," Winnie says, shifting in her position.

"O-Okay," Lifeflight says softly.

Winnie stands up, and rubs her eyes. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Mmm... I don't know," Lifeflight answers. "I'll m-make it for you, th-though."

"No. I'll do it," Winnie insists. "Since you got baby duty."

He laughs. "Okay."

Picking Skyflight up, he gets off the bed, following Winnie out into the main space. Walking into the kitchen, she folds up the used towel.

"So, what's the errand?" she asks.

"I c-can't tell," Lifeflight says, looking to Winnie.

"Fine, then." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"S-Sorry," he mumbles, looking down at the floor. "I w-would..."

"Er... never mind. Sorry," Winnie says quietly.

"I w-went to Cybertron for a-a reason other th-than to see the scenery," he says.

"Is everything alright?" Winnie asks, a little concerned.

"Y-Yes," he says warily. "I'm n-not an obvious m-mech, W-Winnie, and a m-medic... good for sensitive deliveries. I n-need to go to B-Base."

She nods and walks over to grab her boots.

"S-See you in a l-little bit?" Lifeflight asks, giving her a hand so she doesn't fall over.

"Yep." She smiles and reaches up to give him a kiss.

His lips are soft and warm, and when he pulls back, he gives Winnie a smile.

"I-I'll be back."

Opening the door, he steps out, Skyflight held securely in one arm. She follows him then heads off to Brawny's stall. She pulls him out and saddles up, humming. Taking a sack of produce from the stall she slings it on the Pa'li's back and climbs on herself. She kicks him into a run and heads towards the village.

...

Lifeflight walks up the road, and into the Base, his item stowed safely in subspace. Unnoticed, he walks down to administration, and raps softly on Prowl's door.

"Enter," the cold voice of Prowl responds.

Lifeflight steps inside, and shuts the door after him. "Greetings, Lifeflight..."

Lifeflight timidly stands in front of Prowl's desk, which has recently-placed bolts in the feet.

"Do you have my... item?" Prowl asks, and Lifeflight nods slowly, reaching into subspace.

He pulls out the designated object, wrapped in a silken cloth, and sets it on Prowl's desk.

"Good. Did you have any difficulties?"

Lifeflight opens his mouth, but only stammered words fill it. Slowly, his jaw closes, and he shakes his head.

"Also good. You will receive the next set of instructions within the cycle. Dismissed."

Lifeflight nods quickly, and brings a trembling salute to his helm, stepping back and exiting the office quickly. Prowl sits at his desk, strumming his fingers on the surface as he stares at the package.

"B-Bumblebee, are y-you h-home?" he coms.

"Yes, Lifeflight, of course. What do you need?"

"I n-need t-to speak w-with you."

"Of course, come by anytime."

Lifeflight swiftly enters the medbay, evading Ratchet, and steps through the warp pad, onto Tyrus.

...

Bumblebee sits on the couch, and looks up from his book to Lifeflight. "That was quick."

...

Winnie slows to a plod when she enters town. She drops the sack off at one of the houses and comes back to the compound. Seeing that Lifeflight isn't back yet she puts Brawny away and walks into the trees.

...

Winnie returns from her snares a few odd hours later, muddy and tired. She whistles softly and opens the door walking inside. Lifeflight stands in the kitchen, grilling some deer steak on the stove.

"H-Hi!" he chirps.

Setting the pan aside, he picks up a mug from the counter and goes to Winnie, helping her remove her cloak, then he presses the mug into her hand.

"I-I made b-broth... st-still not quite s-sure on the chocolate," he says with a smile.

"Wow... thank you." She says smiling. "Where's Skyflight?" she asks, taking a sip.

"Er..." Lifeflight mumbles. "Uh..."

"Lifeflight?" Winnie says looking up at him.

"Oh a-alright, c-come with me," he says, giving her a little smile.

He leads her down the hall to the bedroom, and opens the door. Inside, a white crib resides at the end of the bed, and Skyflight is inside, fast asleep.

"Oh golly!" Winnie whispers excitedly. "Lifeflight... where'd you get this?" she asks, a grin widening on her face.

"Uh..." Skyflight slowly awakens, and blinks up at Winnie. "B-Bumblebee said we w-weren't prepared..."

Winnie reaches over and hugs him.

Lifeflight's arms wrap around Winnie's shoulders. "I w-wouldn't w-walk down th-the hall then to y-your spare room, th-then," he murmurs in her ear.

She quickly pulls away and rushes into the hallway. Down the hall, she opens the door, and steps in, turning on the light. What once was just a spare room now is... a nursery?

"Bumblebee h-helped," Lifeflight says, walking in and putting his arms around Winnie's waist.

The walls are light blue, with fluffy white clouds and flying whales lining them. A small bed is in the corner, with toys and books and pillows and... an old, wooden rocking chair resides in one corner, with a light blue blanket on it. Winnie feels her jaw drop open as she stares dumbly at the room.

Lifeflight's arms tighten, and he breathes into her hair. "It... it's a-all for y-you," he whispers. "I th-thought... y-you know..."

"Wow..." she breathes, then turns and wraps her arms around him.

They stand like that for a while, until Skyflight's gentle worries float in from their bedroom. Winnie leans back and takes Lifeflight's hand and pulls him back towards the room. She walks in and reaches down, pulling Skyflight from the crib.

"Hey, small one," she says quietly.

He fusses and kicks in her arms, wings flicking.

"F-Fussy baby," Lifeflight murmurs, extending a hand to touch Skyflight's cheek.

Winnie smiles and bounces him gently. "Cutie baby."

Skyflight kicks and makes a face at Winnie, jetwings flicking back.

"Hey now," she says quietly, pulling him up to her shoulder. "Someone need a change?"

"J-Just maybe," Lifeflight purrs. "You u-up for it o-or you want m-me to?"

"Aw... I can, I think."

"O-Okay," Lifeflight says, giving Winnie a soft kiss on the cheek.

She blushes and smiles up at him before heading into the nursery. A changing table resides alongside a wall, and Winnie lays Skyflight on it. She lays Skyflight down, careful not to squish his wings and blows a raspberry on his tummy when he starts to fuss.

He blinks up at Winnie, quieting a moment as she touches him. Reaching down, she feels for the clips binding his armor on. They pop open, and she looks into the drawers, finding one full of towels, and others with rags for armor changes.

She slides one under him, as the little amount of liquid leaks out onto the towel. Skyflight quiets as Winnie cleans him up, and then cleans out his armor and puts him back together. She wads the dirty towels up and puts them in a hamper to be cleaned later.

"There." She smiles, scooping Skyflight up. "All better."

His unsure eyes slowly melt back into bright, curious blue, and Winnie walks out into the main area to find Lifeflight placing two plates onto the counter.

"I h-hope you're h-hungry," he says with a smile.

"Always," she answers, smiling back.

"G-Good," he says. "I t-took the steak cuts y-you gave me earlier a-and grilled them, f-found a little seasoning and some... er... those r-round, brown v-vegetables, and... well, yum," he says. "A-And a sweet m-meat for dessert."

"The veggies are called potatoes. And you do too much," she says, walking over to him.

"I l-like doing th-this," he says with a small smile.

When Winnie looks up at him, holding Skyflight, he bends to give her a kiss. She blinks a couple of times, face blushing pink when he meets her lips, and then pulls away.

"L-Let's eat," he says. "I've got e-everything r-ready for Skyflight."

"Thank you," she squeaks out.

He smiles and gently flicks her nose, pulling a pan off the stove and pouring its' contents into a bottle. Reaching behind the counter, he pulls out a baby's highchair.

"I'm f-full of surprises," he says with a little smile.

"Good crimany. Yes you are." She smiles, putting Skyflight gently in when Lifeflight sets the highchair down by the table.

He gingerly gives the bottle to Skyflight. "N-Now... can you manage this y-yourself, little one?"

Winnie laughs as the sparkling fumbles with it and knocks the bottle over, clapping and squeaking happily. "Guess not," she says picking him and the bottle up.

She sits down in her own chair and props the baby on her arm. She smiles as he wraps his fingers around the bottle and brings it to his mouth.

"I'm s-supposed to b-be doing that," Lifeflight says, sitting down beside Winnie. "Y-You are the one t-to be eating."

"I can multitask," she tells him. "You need to eat too."

"I kn-know... b-but I can still do that," he says. "You've b-been out all day."

"If you really want to you can, but you have too," she says, grinning at him.

"Well, the l-little mech is almost d-done," he says, watching as Skyflight drains the rest of the bottle. Winnie smiles and takes the bottle away from him, sitting him upright on her knee.

"Goodness, c-cutie," Lifeflight says. "Now... y-your turn to e-eat something."

He scoops Skyflight off Winnie's lap, and puts him back in the highchair. Winnie sets the bottle to the side and picks up her fork chopping a piece of potato and eating hungrily.

"Mmm... thanks," she says, chewing the warm comfort food.

"Of course," Lifeflight says. "You n-needn't thank m-me for every d-dinner I m-make you."

"Yeah, I do," she says, taking a bite of the elk. "Every time you make dinner it's incredible."

"Y-You're mine t-to make dinner for," he says, taking a bite as well. "I w-want it to be g-good."

She smiles at him. "It's better than good."

He swallows. "I'm j-just happy you l-like it."

She quickly finishes her food and leans back in the chair, watching him and Skyflight.

"I'm s-sorry I eat s-so much," he says softly.

"Hm? No ya don't."

"I've e-eaten three pieces t-to your one," he argues, setting down his utensils.

"My mom always told me that I don't eat enough to feed a bird. You eat normal sized portions," she counters smiling.

"Three _whole_ st-steaks," he sighs. "I'm sorry I'm n-not human f-for you, Winnie... I g-guess that's m-my underlying a-apology."

She sits up and looks him in the eye.

"Don't even," she says, voice flat. "Don't you ever apologize for that. You're one of the best people I've ever met, Lifeflight." She stands and takes her plate over to the counter then heads for the door.

"Wh-Where are you g-going?" he asks quietly.

"I need to feed King and Brawny," she says, opening the door.

"O-Okay," he says quietly.

She plods outside, leaving the door slightly open to the cool air as the sun went down. Crossing the grass, she roughly opens the kennel. She lets King run in his circles as she fills up his food and water dishes, mumbling to herself.

She calls King back to eat and moves over to Brawny's stall. She rubs him down and feeds him as well then shuffles into the middle of the clearing. She tilts her head back, looking at the stars and the treeline, then sighs, heading back into the house. Lifeflight meets her as she walks up, looking out at the stars.

"It's b-beautiful out t-tonight," he murmurs.

She nods, looking up at him. "Yeah."

"Skyflight is i-in bed," he says softly. "It's j-just us."

"Thank you," Winnie says, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his chest.

He sighs, breath warming her neck. Slowly, one hand begins to trace patterns on her back, fingers curving in soft circles. She shivers and presses into him.

"Wh-Why don't y-you take a sh-shower and come to bed?" he asks softly.

"Okay..." she replies, pulling away.

Lifeflight watches her walk inside, and he follows her after a moment. Winnie walks into her room, pulling her pajamas out of the closet. Before heading to the bathroom she peeks into Sky's crib and smiles. The sparkling is fast asleep, curled in with a light blue blanket. She grins at him, and her shoulders relax. Heading to the washroom, Winnie smiles at Lifeflight as she passes.

She showers quickly and returns, hair damp and tangled. He peeks in at Skyflight, then turns to Winnie. Stepping back as she climbs onto the bed, he shuts the light off, the only light coming from his eyes.

Winnie lays on her stomach, feet up on the pillows. Propped on her elbows, she watches the little sparkling. Lifeflight walks over and Winnie can hear his armor dropping onto the floor. Lying down, one of the pillows shifts in the darkness, and Lifeflight sighs.

Shifting back she lays beside him and listens to him breathing. Slowly, his arm creeps across and draws her into his chest. He presses his helm into Winnie's shoulder, and her shirt dampens slightly.

She wraps her arms around him too. "Oh Lifeflight... what's wrong ?" She asks quietly.

"I'm s-sorry... ou-our speaking earlier... I j-just feel... d-different."

"I'm sorry Lifeflight... I'm sorry I can't do more," she whispers.

"N-No... I b-blame myself," he mumbles. "I f-feel as you o-ought to b-be with someone... s-someone h-h-human."

He hiccups and his arms tighten, as if Winnie was going to fade away.

"Shh... If anything you ought to be with someone better. Someone who's like you. Someone who doesn't let you hurt... I'm sorry, Lifeflight..."

He presses into her neck, and is quiet. His shoulders shiver.

"I'm sorry I'm not more," she says quietly.

"Y-You're as m-much as I w-want," he says, voice wavering, and he wraps himself around her.

She hugs him as he shivers. He slowly falls asleep, and his breathing evens out.


	5. Chapter 5

The mainbay is captivated by a video playing on Teletraan I, but it is only an outer camera, not centralized on the fight. Winnie passes on, now able to have a clear path to the bay.

She passes quickly through the halls, mind only on finding Lifeflight. Skyflight chirps quietly in her arms. Reaching bay three, she steps in scanning the bay to see if he is there yet.

Silverbolt has a video pulled up in the corner of the bay, and many of the jetmechs are watching it. They cheer when a flier comes in, shooting down the driller.

Winnie watches the screen for a moment, when she sees Lifeflight isn't there. One mech turns, and Winnie recognizes him. Windstorm! His eyes star when he sees the sparkling, and four mechs surrounding him all turn as well. Their jaws open and each smiles in turn.

"Winnie!" Windstorm chirps.

She smiles back. "Hi."

He jogs over, the others following close behind. "SPARKLING!" one of them cries, Silverbolt walks in from outside.

"...sparkling?" he asks, a smile appearing on his face. Winnie smiles as Skyflight waves his arms and giggles.

The rest of the Mecha turn as they hear Silverbolt, and they all grin. "SPARKLING!"

They all go to Winnie, pressing around to watch the little mechling.

"So CUTE!" one calls from the back.

"FLIER!" another cries.

"Please move," Silverbolt says. "I must see this mechling closer."

The mechs make a hole in the circle, and he walks up to Winnie. Winnie grins up at him and Skyflight chirps, eyes wide.

"Oh my," Silverbolt says his smile growing. "May I... may I..."

She nods and gently sets the little sparkling in Silverbolt's arms. Skyflight chirps and squeaks, and Silverbolt's mouth drops open into a wide smile.

"JETWINGS!" a jet calls from the back.

Winnie grins, and laughs. Silverbolt gently strokes the tiny wings. "You didn't tell us you were carrying."

"I wasn't," she says. "We kinda adopted him."

Windstorm and some other Mecha press closer, reaching out to touch Skyflight. The sparkling couldn't be enjoying himself more, and squeals when one mech tickles him. Winnie smiles as the mechs faun over the baby.

...

Several hours pass, and it is evident that Silverbolt doesn't want to give Skyflight back. As the sparkling begins to fuss, Silverbolt receives a com.

"So cute- yes, this is Silverbolt," he says. "Comline, interrupt speakers."

Lifeflight's timid voice fills the bay. "I h-have t-t-two targets on m-my aft."

Winnie starts and looks up, suddenly aware of Lifeflight's voice.

"R-R-Repeat, I h-have two t-t-targets-s on my a-aft."

"I hear you, Lifeflight," Silverbolt says, pulling out a headset.

He clips it on, and a pane slides down over his right eye. Handing Winnie Skyflight, he steps back. "Lifeflight, display your cameras over the com feed."

Winnie takes Skyflight, and watches as Silverbolt begins to work. THe pane flickers to life, and four small, separate pictures appear on it.

"Alright, now prepare to do some maneuvers," Silverbolt says. "I will guide you through everything."

"O-O-O-Okay..."

"Now, there is one on your right and one on your left. Left is missile targeting, drop right rotor assembly twenty degrees and increase engine thrust."

The camera spins, and Silverbolt puts a hand out to the nearest mech to keep himself upright. Jets press in on him on all sides, supporting his frame as he continues to speak. Skyflight cocks his head, unsure of what is happening, and he chirps curiously to Winnie.

"Shh... it's okay," Winnie says softly, yawning, and she touches a jetwing softly.

"Aim assembly alpha at left target. Fire rounds one through five. Hold position."

Silverbolt turns to his jets. "Ace team four, scramble and move for Lifeflight's coordinates. You shall supply aerial support."

"I a-a-am within-n sprinting d-distance," Lifeflight says.

"Good. Take the chance. Support is inbound."

"O-Okay... i-i-increasing t-t-to maximum e-engine output."

Silverbolt looks around. "Skydive, scramble and meet Lifeflight upon reentry. Aide in any way possible."

"You got it," the red mech says, pulling his goggles down.

Silverbolt pulls a remote out of subspace, and clicks the button, causing the entire far wall of bay three to crack and begin opening. Skydive ducks underneath and transforms swiftly, followed by the Ace team. The world is dark outside, and Winnie shivers.

She looks on at Silverbolt fearfully. "C'mon," she whispers.

Pinging sounds over the com, and Silverbolt winces. "Nearly there, Lifeflight, I'm tracking your signal."

Lifeflight whimpers, and the whistling of his engines is heard.

"I have a lock on Lifeflight," Skydive coms in. "Engaging landing protocols. Coming in hot, Silverbolt. Prepare medic for patchwork."

"We have sighted the targets. Engage, Silverbolt?"

"Hmm... yes. Bring them alive."

"Will do."

Silverbolt taps his foot anxiously. "You are close, Lifeflight, stay on the line with me. I'm right here, you will be okay."

"EASE UP!" Skydive's voice is heard in the background. "I AM HERE TO COVER YOU!"

The com fritzes, and cuts, as well as the video footage on Silverbolt's headset.

"Well... okay," Silverbolt says. "Everything will work out smoothly, Winnie."

"Yeah!" Windstorm chirps, turning to her with a bright smile.

Slowly, the sound of airblades begins to near, and increase in noise. Skydive lands heavily on the pad, pushing his frosted-over goggles up onto his helm.

"YOU'RE CLEAR!" he calls up, and the sound of a rough transformation sounds.

A mech lands heavily beside him on the pad, and slowly sinks down to his knees, laying on the pad.

"Come on, Lifeflight, don't stay put for long. You need to get up and walk," Silverbolt calls. "I know your back hurts."

Running over, Winnie crouches beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Lifeflight..."

He groans, and slowly pushes himself up to stare at Winnie. He stares at her dumbly, as if not recognizing her.

"Lifeflight are you hurt?" she asks. Blinking a little, he cocks his head.

"Lifeflight?"

Skyflight gurgles in her arms. He rubs an eye, and reaches out to Winnie, gently tugging on her ear.

"Oh," she nods, understanding.

He smiles and sighs, sliding forward to slump against her shoulder. She puts an arm around him, relieved that he was back.

"Lifeflight, _up_," Silverbolt insists.

"He can't hear you," Winnie calls over her shoulder.

She taps Lifeflight's shoulder and helps him up. His legs are shaking, and he hangs onto Winnie for dear life. He sucks in a breath as his airblades clack together on his back.

She rubs his shoulder and stumbles back into bay three with him, Skyflight chattering. "It's alright."

Silverbolt walks over, and Lifeflight looks up at him. Giving an easy smile, Silverbolt starts to sign with his hands what he wanted Lifeflight to do. The medic nods, shifting his weight on Winnie's shoulder.

"Hurts," he says loudly.

Winnie shifts as he puts his weight on her and rubs his shoulder. Silverbolt nods, and beckons.

"Come with me, Winnie, we'll go sit in a tub." She nods and steps forward, Lifeflight staggering beside her.

Silverbolt leads them to a door off of the bay, and inside is a massive hot tub, steam clouding the air on the ceiling. He gently taps on Lifeflight's shoulder, tugging on a piece of armor. Lifeflight nods, and it begins to fall away as he shakily steps down into the tub.

Winnie steps back, rocking the sparkling gently. Lifeflight reaches out for the edge as he slides in, and sits down, groaning. Winnie smiles at him and looks at the floor. Sliding the rest of the way in, Lifeflight disappears under the water. Winnie, concerned, looks up at Silverbolt.

"It's okay," he says, "on the other side it is more blade-friendly."

Within moments, Lifeflight pops up on the other side of the inset tub. He waves to Winnie, beckoning her over.

"You can get in if you want," Silverbolt says. "The edges won't burn you."

She smiles and pulls off her shoes and socks, sitting on the edge and sticking her feet in. The water is warm, a little warmer than bathwater. Skyflight coos, reaching out to touch the water.

She holds him close, letting his feet dip in too and he giggles. She

smiles up at Lifeflight. He looks to her and smiles back, winking and sliding down into the water again. Creeping across the tub, he appears behind Skyflight, reaching up with hot hands to tickle his sides.

The sparkling squeals and kicks, eyes bright and smiling. Grinning, Winnie laughs and lets him take Skyflight in his warm arms. Lifeflight puts Skyflight in one arm, and with the other tugs on Winnie's hand, pulling her in as well.

She squeaks as she falls in, water soaking her and splashing. When

she comes up she smiles and sticks her tongue out at him. Lifeflight pulls her into his arms as he kicks off from the edge and drifts out into the middle. She smiles and leans her head on his shoulder, tickling the sparkling.

He rubs his helm on her shoulder, and then something inside him

clicks, and he shivers. "W... W-Winnie? Can... c-can you h-hear m-me?"

She looks up at him and nods, smiling. "Uh-huh."

His arm tightens on her, and he gingerly sets Skyflight in her lap. "G-Good..."

She watches the baby squeal and slap his hands in the water. "Good," she murmurs, smiling.

"I f-f-feel so-o out of p-place," he mumbles. "S-So much b-b-bigger

than y-you are..."

"Lifeflight... that's not a bad thing," she sighs wrapping her free arm

around him.

"N-No... my i-i-interstellar mode is s-so _big_... I c-could hurt y-you and not e-even know it."

"You won't." She smiles, pressing into him.

"O-Okay..."

Lifeflight shivers, and sighs. "Oh, m-my back _aches_... d-did you get a ch-chance to see my alt? I g-got two rotor assemblies."

"I did. I watched you in Prowl's office," she says, reaching around to rub one of the rotors gently.

He looks up into her eyes. "I h-hope you kn-know that-t I was thinking o-of you... Prowl s-said t-t-to keep communications t-to a null."

She smiles at him. "I'm glad you're back."

"M-Me too," he says. "D-D-Drillers are... m-menacing. A-And the r-rogues seemed st-strange."

"I'm sorry that you had to go there," she says quietly, running a hand down the airblade.

His shoulders weave as her fingers slide over the sensors. "W-We couldn't help it-t," he says softly. "I'm b-back now."

"Yeah," she says, laying her head on his shoulder.

Skyflight giggles and splashes in the water, as Lifeflight drifts to the other side of the tub and kicks off again. "I th-think I'll g-go change my alt mode wh-when we get out," he says. "I f-feel so small within it-t."

"Okay," she says quietly. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"P-Please," he says.

"Okay. Do you have anything to do afterwards?"

"Just *yawn* g-go home... Prowl h-has no further u-use of me."

Winnie laughs. "I doubt that. But maybe we can manage to escape his clutches," she jokes.

Lifeflight laughs too, and when they reach the wall again, he slowly lifts Winnie and Skyflight onto the edge. He swims over to the steps, and walks up, armor flying up to his frame as he turns to Winnie.

"Y-You ever b-b-been in a blower?" he asks with a smile.

"Nope," she says, standing up, clothes dripping and soggy.

He giggles and bites his lip, reaching over to touch the wall. A door opens, and he beckons to Winnie. "C-C'mon... they a-are _heavenly_."

She follows him and Skyflight gurgles, pulling at her damp hair. Once they are inside the room, the door slides shut, and the ceiling opens up, revealing a huge fan. The floor mirrors it, covered in metal mesh. Lifeflight touches the wall, and the fans start up. Warm air begins to pass back and forth, buffeting their bodies softly.

"Whoa," Winnie laughs as they spin.

Lifeflight rolls as his shoulders as the air blows over the rotor kits, and the beads of water dissipate into nothing the longer they stand in the fans' blowing area.

"T-Told you," he purrs.

"Yeah..." Skyflight squeals as the air rushes past him.

"R-Ready?" Lifeflight asks, the water now gone from his frame.

He yawns again, the bright, silver denta in his mouth glinting in the light. She nods and grins. Her hair is frizzy and tangled from the fans, but she's dry. Skyflight squeals and beats upon Winnie's shoulder with his tiny hands, watching the fans spin.

"A-Alright," Lifeflight says, and as he opens the door again, the fans shut off.

When the air stops, Skyflight looks up, down, and then bites his lip, whining softly... and tears well up in his eyes.

"Hey now, sweetie. It's alright," Winnie murmurs, rubbing the little jet

wings. He whimpers, frustrated, and his wings flick back, clearly unimpressed.

"Hey..." Winnie says, pulling him back. She looks at him for a minute then blows a kiss at him. He frowns, and the first tears begin to spill.

"O-Oh dear," Lifeflight says, pausing to go back to Winnie.

He gently brushes away the first droplets, but the torrent only increases from there.

"Shh... it's alright," Winnie breathes, holding him to her shoulder and rocking him gently. She looks up apologetically at Lifeflight. "I think he just needs to go home. He's had a big day..."

"I-I'll take him," Lifeflight says. "I sh-should get my frame ch-changed, Winnie. I w-won't fit on y-your bed."

"Okay," she says, handing the hiccuping baby gingerly to Lifeflight.

She walks into the other room and quickly pulls on her shoes and socks, before coming back to them. Lifeflight has the upset Skyflight tucked tightly into his arm, held against his shoulder.

"R-Ready?" he asks, holding out a hand for Winnie.

"Yep," she says, pulling her bag onto her shoulder, then taking his hand. They step out of the hot tub room, and out into the bay three.

"Are you going?" Silverbolt asks.

"Y-Yes... going t-to change m-my form b-back, and then h-home."

"Alright... get some rest, Lifeflight. You deserve it."

Lifeflight smiles, and leads Winnie towards the door. She follows him quietly, waving at Windstorm and the others on the way out.

Once in the hall, Lifeflight leads Winnie quickly down to the medbay, slipping inside. The six operatives are being checked out by the higher ranking medics, and Lifeflight is able to slip by undetected. He opens the door to Indexical's lab, and lets Winnie go inside first.

"Greetings... who... ah, yes, Lifeflight. Doth thou wish to change thy frame back?"

"Y-Yes..."


	6. Chapter 6

"What art thou holding? I cannot see it clearly," Indexical says. "Is... is that... a sparkling?"

"Yes," Winnie answers smiling.

"Come hither, then... I cannot properly visualize the frame in Lifeflight's arm."

She leads Lifeflight over to him, grinning. Indexixal extends a hand, and Lifeflight lowers Skyflight to him, so that he can touch.

"Aww... he is perfect," Indexical says, smiling, as his hands slide down Skyflight's midsection and legs, touching his hands and back.

Winnie looks up at Lifeflight and smiles at him. Indexical slides his fingers up, and gently touchs Skyflight's cheeks. "What color is the paint? And the eyes?"

"Blue and blue."

"Perfect," Indexical says. "I did not know thy coupling was planning

for thy sparklings already."

"No... er... well kinda."

"Correct me, Winnie. Hmm... adoption?"

"Yeah."

Indexical nods, and says, "Well... enter the arena, Lifeflight, so thy frame can be reverted."

Lifeflight nods and steps away, walking out into the middle of the room.

"You know what thy must do, Winnie," Indexical says. "I shall protect these wandering eyes." She nods and closes her eyes quickly.

The light flashes, and Skyflight squeals.

"Hush, young one, it doth be safe for thee."

"W-Winnie?" She opens her eyes and looks up to where Lifeflight stands.

He stands in the middle of the arena, one hand holding his helm. "D-Do I look o-okay?"

"Of course you do." She smiles walking over to him.

He smiles, and rubs his temples. "I-I'm a little d-dizzy from all th-these changes."

She walks over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Are you gonna be okay to make it home?"

"Yeah."

Skyflight squeals and fusses in Indexical's arms, and the white-eyed mech tries to keep a hold on him.

"If thy please, come take thy creation," Indexical sighs. "I am having trouble holding onto his frame."

Winnie laughs and walks over to the other mech. "Come on, little one," she murmurs, lifting the baby from his arms.

Skyflight clings to Winnie's shirt, and Lifeflight slowly walks over, leaning on the wall to steady himself.

"Th-Thank you, Indexical," he says, smiling tiredly at the mech.a

"You are much welcome, mech," Indexical replies. "Travel swiftly."

Lifeflight smiles, and turns to Winnie. "R-Ready?"

"Yup." She smiles, offering an arm and shoulder to steady him.

He takes it eagerly, gratefully, and nods to Indexical, and Winnie begins to lead them out into the medbay, Jazz is currently speaking with the operatives, as their medical needs are finished up by Ratchet and First Aid. First Aid waves a little to Winnie as she walks past. She waves back at him, most of her arm being taken up by Skyflight.

First Aid turns back to the Mecha as Winnie and Lifeflight exit to the mainbay. The bay is still relatively empty, and reaching the outside is easy. Lifeflight clings to Winnie's shoulder, struggling to keep his feet under his frame.

"You sure you're okay? We can wait a bit," she asks.

"Uh... I th- think... I might have... t-to sit... down..."

She nods, hobbling over to the grass with him. She helps him sit down, one arm full with the sparkling. Once he is on the ground, Lifeflight slowly lies back, shifting to accommodate his airblades.

"I... uh..."

His blue eyes flicker as he looks up at the sky, and then they cut, fading to dark.

"Lifeflight?" She puts a hand on his shoulder, crouching beside him.

He doesn't respond, eyes remaining unlit. Skyflight tugs on Winnie's shirt, whining softly.

"It's okay," she sighs sitting on the grass.

Quite a few minutes go by, and the sky starts to change for the dusk. Winnie sighs, hoping Lifeflight is okay. Touching his shoulder, she finds his frame is cooling.

Moments later, his eyes flicker, and then begin to glow again, bright blue. He blinks, and stares up at the sky.

"You alright?" she asks him.

He blinks again, then looks over at her. "What?" he asks.

"You passed out. You okay?" she asks again.

"I d-did?"

"Yeah..." she says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh... y-yeah, I f-feel better. How long w-was I ou-out for?"

"Uh... half an hour? Long enough for a baby in need of a change to fall asleep," she says with a small smile.

"O-Oh dear... I'm s-so sorry, Winnie. I d-didn't mean to recalibrate r-right now."

"No-no, it's not your fault. And anyway, it's fine."

"Mmm... c-come, I'll m-make it worth your wh-while," he says.

Slowly, he pulls himself upright, and holds out a hand for Winnie. She takes it and stands up, careful not to wake Skyflight. "It always is."

He smiles a little, drawwing Winnie closer to his body so he can put his arm around her.

"Hmm... I kn-know," he says softly. "Wh-What time is it? M-My chronometer's o-off."

"Uh... 'bout three-ish," she says, looking up at the sky.

"Okay... w-well, let's get home a-and I'll clean-n up Skyflight."

"You don't have to, you're probably beat as it is," she says, looking to him.

"I w-will do it," he says. "I'll w-wash him then-n too."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Thanks."

As they walk up to the compound, Lifeflight scoops Skyflight out of Winnie's arms. She smiles as he takes the sparkling and leans into his side.

"Why don't y-you come inside-de? D-Do you have to g-go to work-k so soon?"

"I can come in, but I will have to go... I didn't get enough done earlier," she says.

"Okay... I w-w-wish you could-d just st-stay with me... selfish, I kn-know..."

"I wanna stay too... I'm sorry," Winnie says, walking up to the compound door.

"Y-You could skip..." he purrs, drawing her up to him.

She smiles then looks to the ground. "No... I can't... I've got thirteen calls to do before nine."

"Aww," he says softly. "Okay."

"Sorry," she murmurs, opening the door.

"It's n-not your fault," he says, giving her a sweet kiss. "Now, I b-believe I have a sp-sparkling to wash."

She blushes and follows him into the kitchen, pulling some medicine from the refrigerator and stuffing it in her bag. "Have fun with that. Is there anything you want for dinner?"

"I h-hope to be awake b-by then... I'll do it," Lifeflight says, turning to Winnie with a smile. "I have a-an idea."

"Don't wait up for me, you need to rest," she says, checking the label on one of the boxes.

"O-Okay," Lifeflight laughs.

He makes his way to the washroom, and turns the shower on.

"I'll see ya later," she calls, heading to the door.

"Alright," he responds, peeking out to give her a little wave.

She waves back and heads out, saddling Brawny up and taking off down the road. Lifeflight slowly undresses and washes Skyflight, then puts him in his crib. Washing himself, Lifeflight lies down on the bed, pulling the blankets up. He is asleep before his frame is even settled.


	7. Chapter 7

When Winnie returns, it's dark out. It is almost eleven-thirty at night when she puts the horse away and feeds the other animals. She groans, and stretches before opening the door. How many abscesses can one pig have? At least she was home now...

Opening the door, she finds Lifeflight asleep at the kitchen counter, with the stove on low. She smiles and laughs silently, going over to turn the stove off. Then, turning back to Lifeflight she puts an hand on his shoulder. He jerks awake, sitting bolt upright to look up at Winnie.

"D-Dinner's on the st-st-stove," he stammers, eyes wide and mind still muddled by sleep.

"So I see," she smiles. "Did you already eat?"

"I... I don't r-remember," he says. "I might h-have."

"Come on then... let's get you to bed, sleepy-head," she says softly.

"Er..." he mumbles, rubbing an eye. "O-Okay."

Winnie leads him back into the bedroom, and as soon as he's settled, Skyflight wakes. The baby hiccups and whimpers a little as she comes to take him out.

"Hey, little one, you need a change?" she asks bouncing the sparkling lightly.

Lifeflight would have given an answer, except he's asleep already. Smiling Winnie takes him into the nursery. She lays him at the changing station and unclips the armor.

"I went to the animal fair,

all the birds and the beasts were there..." she sings sleepily, as she cleans out the sparkling's armor.

Skyflight chirps and grabs at his foot, looking up at Winnie brightly. She giggles back at him, making funny faces and humming. He flicks his wings, and once Winnie is done, clings to her shoulder when she picks him up. She walks over to the rocking chair, picking up a teddy bear from the bed. She sits down and cradles the baby, rocking gently.

"I went to the animal fair,

all the birds and the beasts were there;

the big baboon,

by the light of the moon,

was combing his auburn hair..." she sings softly, handing the stuffed animal to the sleepy sparkling.

Skyflight seems unsure as what to do with the bear, and it sits in his lap, staring up at Winnie. Smiling, Winnie looks at the bear too, puzzled. She picks up the bear and sets it's paws on her knee, so it stands up. She wiggles it forward, so it looks like it's walking.

He stares at it, still unsure. Looking up at Winnie, he flicks his wings. She smiles back at him. She steps the bear forward and bounces it up and down like its jumping. Then, while he's focused on the stuffie, her hand creeps up and tickles the sparkling's tummy.

He squeals and giggles, wriggilng in Winnie's arms. She smiles and buzzes his tummy bouncing him up and down. He squeals and kicks, wings fluttering. She stops bouncing him and cuddles close with him in the chair, rocking slowly.

Cooing, he presses into her chest, hand closing onto her shirt. She smiles, humming, and rubs his wings until he's asleep. Picking herself up, Winnie takes Skyflight back into the bedroom, laying him down in the crib.

She smiles and then heads into the kitchen to get some food. She hums and spoons out some of the cold soup in a bowl. After she finishes it she hears her com beep in her ear.

"Back to work," she groans, answering it.

"Winnifred," a voice echoes in her ear. "This is Ratchet."

"Good morning," she answers. "What's up?"

"I have learned you recently have a new charge," he rumbles. "A sparkling."

"Um... yup," she replies.

"I don't have this sparkling in my medical records."

"No... Lifeflight... uh... the sparkling's carriers weren't able to take care of him..."

"I see." Ratchet's voice warms, and he laughs. "Pardon me, Winnie. We had... well, we betted on how long it would take Lifeflight to mate with you. And I just _WON THE POT_."

There are groans in the background, and Ratchet laughs. "Put it on my _desk,_ mechs."

She feels her face heat. "What? No, Ratchet... we... we didn't... he didn't... I didn't," she stammers.

He laughs heartily, and sighs. "I know that, Winnie. I betted you two wouldn't. And I WON. BURN, First Aid."

Another loud groan sounds, and a thunk. "Thank you," Ratchet says. "That's some prime high-grade."

"Did anyone _else_ bet on this?" Winnie asks frostily.

"Uh... well, the majority of medbay minus Lifeflight... er... Tracks. Smokescreen. Swerve hosted a pot for it as well."

Winnie groans and cuts comline. The house is quiet, and she walks out into the cold morning, grumbling.

...

When the true "morning" rolls around, Lifeflight is still sound asleep, as well as Skyflight. Winnie kicks off her boots and flops on the bed, sighing. She wondered how long it would take for the first com to come in...

As Winnie lands on the bed, Lifeflight moans softly, and one blue eye opens lazily.

"Mmm..."

He reaches out, arms wrapping around Winnie to pull her under the covers, against his warm chest. Nuzzling into her hair, he settles in again, breath warm on Winnie's scalp.

"Morning," she mumbles.

He sighs, arms tightening, and he presses further into her. One of his legs pulls her back, more of his frame enveloping her.

"Mmm... sorry I was out so late..."

"Wha'... you j-just got in?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm..."

He laces his hands across her tummy, and presses into the soft skin of Winnie's neck. She shivers and sighs.

"Y-You should stay i-in today," he murmurs, voice sleepy.

"If only," she laughs to herself.

"Mmm... I th-think... hmm... L-Lifeflight to B-Blaster..."

"Yo, mech."

"Put it ou-out that Winnie sh-should not be c-contacted today except f-for emergencies."

"Can do. Enjoy, mech."

"You know I can't do that..." she mumbles.

"I j-just did."

She pulls back and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Ah-ah... you've g-got time n-now," he murmurs. "You c-can't leave."

"Says who?" she grins.

"Me," he growls playfully, nipping her neck lightly.

She shivers and buries her face in her shoulder. He lies his helm back next to hers, and sighs. "I w-want you to r-rest, now that y-you almost certainly h-have the day off."

"What are the odds that is actually gonna happen? You know I gotta go out," she mumbles.

"I'll w-wake you if th-there's a c-call," Lifeflight murmurs. "I t-transferred your line t-temporarily to mine."

"Just... just five minutes..." she says groggily, pressing into him.

"Okay," he murmurs, arms lessening in their hold. "I will watch."

She groans and closes her eyes, slowly drifting asleep to the sound of his breathing. Lifeflight smiles as he feels Winnie's frame relax, and he sighs, easing back into sleep as well.

...

The morning passes slowly, and when Winnie comes around again, she realizes Lifeflight's arms are feverishly warm. He moans softly, and his arms twitch, tightening around Winnie even further. She sits up and looks at him.

"You alright?"

He is still asleep, and as Winnie shifts farther, his eyes snap awake and stare up at her.

"W-Winnie," he gasps, looking around. "Where... wh-where... whew," he sighs in relief, recognizing his surroundings.

"You okay?" she asks again.

"Uh... oh W-Winnie..."

"It's okay..." she says, putting an arm around him. He shivers, and he leans into her, still trembling lightly.

"Shh... you're at home. It's alright," she murmurs.

"I... I... okay," he whimpers, and Skyflight stirs, starting to fuss.

"Here... I'll take care of Skyflight. You're alright..." she murmurs sleepily, giving him a quick hug.

"D-Don't leave," he whispers, hand catching hers.

"Shh... I won't." She smiles at him, gently pulling her hand back. She picks up the baby from the crib and rocks him gently.

Skyflight fusses and clicks his denta, wings flicking.

"I'll be right back." She looks over to Lifeflight.

He wipes an eye, and watches as Winnie slides out of the bed.

"H-He's hungry," Lifeflight mumbles. "L-Listen to-o his c-c-cries."

"Thank you." She smiles at him. "Do you want something too?" she asks.

"I-I-I-I-"

Lifeflight slowly shuts his mouth, and sighs. He nods slowly, and pulls himself over to the edge of the bed, drops of perspiration still running down his shoulders.

She tilts her head and comes back over, sitting beside him. The sparkling sucks on her fingers and is momentarily quieted. She puts an arm around Lifeflight.

"I'm sorry..." she says quietly.

He turns into her, laying his head on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright," she says, rubbing his rotors gently.

"O-O-Okay," he mumbles.

She sighs and holds him for a minute, watching the rainbows from the window waltz across the room.

Skyflight takes a breath... and then sneezes, wings jerking and he goos up Winnie's fingers. Lifeflight looks over... and then starts to laugh, tense shoulders relaxing as he sees Skyflight gazing innocently up at him. Winnie smiles and laughs with him wiping baby snot on her jeans. She hugs the bewildered baby and leans into Lifeflight.

"Aww," he murmurs, pulling Skyflight up to sit in his lap.

The sparkling looks up at him, wings flicking, and Lifeflight smiles, leaning into Winnie as he gently strokes one wing.

"See? All better..." She smiles, tickling the baby's tummy, and hugging Lifeflight.

Lifeflight smiles to Winnie, and then an engine sounds overhead... and then the entire house rattles as something seemingly explodes outside. Lifeflight's arms wrap around Winnie and Skyflight in an instant, and his breathing quickens.

"Wh-What w-w-was that?" he asks to the open air.

She pulls away, hopping on one foot to put her boots on. "Get in the basement."

Winnie runs down the hall and out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

As Winnie exits the house, she spots the smoking jet in her yard instantly. She runs over and coughs in the smoke. She dances around the wreckage, searching for movement, or lack thereof. Whoever it was groans, and Lifeflight steps out onto the porch.

"O-Oh d-dear," he murmurs, quickly walking down to where Winnie is.

He proffers the sparkling to her. She takes him quickly, and touches her com.

"Ratchet. You there?" she asks, watching the jet.

There is a yawn on the other side of the line. "G'morning, Winnie, this

is First Aid."

Lifeflight kneels by the jet, and gently touches the cockpit.

"Ow, f-frag," the jet groans.

"P-P-Please transform," Lifeflight says. "It is-s easier t-to tend t-to Mecha forms."

"A mech crashed here at the compound. A jet. I need someone out here," she says quickly, walking up behind Lifeflight as the jet transforms.

"I'll be right there," First Aid says. "Ask his faction."

"Will do," she says, cutting the comline. She crouches beside the jet.

"Are you hurt?" she asks him.

"Nngh..."

He reaches for a wing, flicking them a little. That's when the tip of the left one cracks open and slowly flops down.

"Ahhh..." he grits. "Yeah."

Skyflight squeals, and his wings mimic, flicking. Winnie quiets the sparkling and looks back to the mech.

"Don't worry we'll get you to medbay. What's your name? And do you know what happened?" she asks.

"Uh..."

Lifeflight gently reaches into subspace, pulling out a roll of tape, and he begins to secure the broken piece of wing.

"D-Dirge," he mumbles, wincing as Lifeflight tapes his wing.

She blinks and continues. "And your uh... faction?" she asks, watching Lifeflight tear off the end of the tape.

"Decepticon," mumbles Dirge. "I'm sorry... for what... we did to your planet."

Winnie looks down at the ground. "Uh... er... do you remember what happened? To your wing... I mean."

"I c-crashed," he says bluntly.

"Well... yeah I guess you did." she says, then looks to Lifeflight. "First Aid is on his way over."

"G-Good," he says. "S-Silverbolt, I have a p-p-problem."

"Okay," Silverbolt responds, yawning. "What's up?"

"A-A Decepticon f-flier just crashed in-n Winnie's yard."

"I'm on my way."

Winnie looks back at Dirge. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asks.

"M-My squad-"

An engine pulls up, and First Aid transforms, stretching and yawning before quickly moving to Dirge's side.

"Morning, Winnie, Lifeflight."

She nods at the medic and turns back to him. "What about your squad?" she asks.

"I-I don't know..." He wraps his arms around his middle, leaning forward. "I f-feel so empty."

Her eyes flick up to Lifeflight, worried, and then she puts a hand on the mech's shoulder. "It's gonna be alright..." she says, as First Aid examines him.

Lifeflight steps back for First Aid to work, and Dirge whimpers as the medic's hands probe his wing lightly. Skyflight reaches forward, stretching for the injured mech.

She hesitates for a moment, and then lets the sparkling put his little hands on the mech's arm. Dirge notices the touch and looks over, and then his eyes slowly widen.

"What... what is... that?"

Skyflight chitters and flicks his wings. "Um... a sparkling..." she says quietly. "This is Skyflight."

"Sweet... Primus..."

Dirge reaches over, ignoring his wing as it flops back down, and puts his hand on Skyflight's helm. Both Lifeflight and First Aid stop working to observe him closely.

"I haven't s-seen a sparkling since... since... the fall of Vos... oh, sweet Primus."

Winnie blinks a couple of time and looks up at Dirge. Skyflight chirps and gurgles in her arms.

He looks back, his red eyes dim with held in emotion. "So... innocent," he whispers.

She stares at the mech and relaxes slightly. A jet engine roars overhead, and when the mech lands, Dirge bites his lip and looks away.

"What is... oh dear," Silverbolt says, walking up to the scene. Winnie tears her gaze away from Dirge and looks to Silverbolt.

"Well... hmm," he says. "Good morning, you all."

"Morning," First Aid says, preoccupied with Dirge.

"G-Good morning!" Lifeflight chirps in response.

"Good morning." She smiles at him and Skyflight squeals, flicking his wings.

"You ought to put that away before we all succumb to the innocence," Silverbolt teases. He walks over to where Winnie is, and crouches down to inspect Dirge.

"Hello... what's your name?" Silverbolt asks.

Dirge is apprehensive. "Don't be afraid, I'm the Autobot squadkeeper. What's your name?"

"Dirge," the flier mumbles.

Winnie moves back while Silverbolt talks and watches the group. Sitting on the grass, she rocks the baby gently and listens.

"Alright, Dirge, I'm Silverbolt. First Aid here is going to patch up your wing... I see you've met Skyflight."

"_Yes_," Dirge says, looking over his shoulder to where Winnie sits with the sparkling.

Winnie smiles and the baby's wings flutter happily. Skyflight chews on his hand, hungry, and kicks his feet. He looks up at Winnie and gurgles happily, hand still stuffed in his mouth. Standing, she looks over to Lifeflight and then heads inside to get the sparkling his bottle. Skyflight squeals and kicks, wings fluttering, as Winnie walks inside.

"It'll be okay," she can hear Silverbolt say, "your wings will be patched."

Winnie sets the sparkling in his highchair, pulling out some energon to heat up. When she finishes the bottle she picks up the baby and stands in the doorway, watching the group outside.

First Aid is done with the wing, and Silverbolt gives a steady arm to help Dirge up. The jet pulls himself up, but due to the rip in his wing, even though it is patched, he stumbles forward, and Silverbolt catches him. She steps forward as he stumbles. Skyflight gurgles and kicks, sucking on the bottle. The bottle is drained rather quickly, and Skyflight fusses for more.

"Shh... okay..." Winnie says as the mecha head toward the road and she waves Lifeflight over. He comes in, and looks to Winnie.

"Are you going to go help them or could you take Skyflight for a bit?" she asks.

"F-First Aid will go w-with Silverbolt... and _of course_ I'll take S-Skyflight," he says with a smile.

"Thank you. I need to run to the village real quick. I'll be back in a few," she says, handing the sparkling over and smiling.

"O-Okay," Lifeflight says, folding Skyflight into his arms. "Mmm... h-hungry baby..."

"Yeah... he's already been through one bottle," she says, grabbing her jacket and heading to saddle up Brawny.

"That's g-good..." Lifeflight says. "You're g-growing, l-little one. I-I'll have b-breakfast ready f-for you, Winnie," he calls.

"Thank you... you don't have to though," she calls back, tightening the straps on the saddle.

"I d-do it because I w-want to," he responds.

She smiles at him and swings herself onto Brawny, taking off for the village. Lifeflight steps back inside, and starts to heat up half a bottle more.


	9. Chapter 9

Running the Pa'li to the village, she quickly passes Dirge and the others. She nods to them and smiles, heading into the village, where people are starting to stir. She slides off the horse and lets him wander. She walks around between the houses. Most everyone was still inside. She watches for Dirge to pass and waits to see anything out of the ordinary.

The first person to notice the jet stops, watches... and then turns, running from the scene. The next person to see Dirge stands there openmouthed, and more people begin coming out to see the jet.

"Hey! Decepticon!"

Dirge flinches at the name, and ducks his head lower into Silverbolt's chest.

"Yeah, you get on outta here," another calls. "Just keep on walkin'."

Winnie shoots the one who shouts a look. She walks over and takes him by the upper arm.

"Go home," she growls. "All of you," she says casting a glance over the crowd. Someone else in the back throws a tomato, and it splats against Dirge's armor.

"You ought to _pay_," the man in Winnie's arm hisses.

She groans as the tomato hits and then glares at the one she has a hold on. "No. I want you to go home and stay there. Don't say one more word," she says looking him in the eye.

"Really? Where were _you_ when they blew up our homes?"

She doesn't respond. Swinging her foot forward she kicks his feet out from under him, so he lands on his back. "It would be good if you went home now," she says quietly.

Marcas appears on the edge of the crowd, smirking and shaking his head at the jet. So many people have gathered now that the road is impassable.

"Get on back to Alaba and stay there!"

"Childkiller!"

"Murderer!"

Dirge flinches and nearly drops as another item is thrown at his wings.

"Hey now," Silverbolt says.

"Please let us pass," First Aid reasons. "He has just crashed and requires medical attention."

Winnie straightens up and stands between the crowd and the mecha. She looks apologetically at Dirge. "Go back to the compound... I'll get things straightened out," she tells First Aid.

"We ought to be able to pass to _Base_," he says. "This is not right."

"No... no it isn't, but I'll fix it," she says, turning back to the crowd.

As First Aid steps back, the rumbling of another large engine pulls up behind the crowd. Slowly, the mech transforms, standing high above all those present.

"What seems to be the problem?" a warm, kind voice asks.

All Mecha and human life in the area look up, and each Autobot raises a salute to the other.

"Optimus... Prime, sir," Silverbolt says.

Winnie blinks up at the Prime and some of the crowd trickles away.

"Is this a way to treat an ally?" he asks, carefully wading through the human crowd.

"No... sir," one of the nearest humans offers.

"The war is over," Prime rumbles, standing before the crowd. "And I know that old grudges will not be easily repaired, but shouldn't we start? Conflict will only lead to more conflict."

Winnie watches Optimus speak. Some in the crowd murmur to each

other still.

"Please, let these good Mecha pass," he asks. "Dirge was not a part of the seizing of Earth, and is relatively new to this battle. He has not hurt you, and the Decepticons strive to be our allies. We are one people."

"Okay," a woman in the front says, and she walks away, back into one of the houses.

Slowly, the crowd empties the road and Winnie slips out of the way, under the shelter of the trees, watching Prime quietly. As First Aid and the two jets walk down the road, Optimus spies Winnie under the trees.

"Pardon me, but I believe that my engine has scared away your mount," he says, peeking under to where Winnie stands. "I will, however, give you transportation back to your place of living."

She smiles at him. "Oh no. Thank you, but I'm alright, sir. Thank you for talking to them, sir," she says quietly.

"No, please, allow me," he says, transforming again and opening a

door for her.

"Thank you," she says stepping out from under the trees.

His holoform appears to give her a hand into his cab. Once she is

seated, she realizes just how plush it is. Leather seats, glowing internal lighting, and his holoform appears in the driver's seat.

"Pleased to meet you, Winnie. I have heard many things about you."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," she says quietly, smiling.

"The honor, is mine," he says giving Winnie a gentle smile. "Where is your place of residence?"

"Just up ahead here. About a mile and it'll be on the left." She smiles pointing up the road.

"Alright."

His engine starts up with a roar, and he slowly eases into first gear.

Winnie's eyes flick over to his holoform. She couldn't believe that THE Optimus Prime was giving her a ride home.

"Please fasten all required safety wear," he reminds her.

She nods reaches over, clipping the seat belt in.

"How has your practice been improving?" he asks. "I hear First Aid is pressing you to take the aurochs calf."

"It's been as busy as ever. I'm almost finished with the paddocks for them."

"Sounds like your progress has increased exponentially, then. And... your new addition? How has he been fitting into your life?"

She looks out the window. "Lifeflight is really good with him. And everyone at Base is too. They love him and he enjoys himself." She smiles.

"And you?" Prime asks, dash lights pulsing with his internal pump

beat.

"I love him too..." she says.

"Sparklings are always so pure and innocent... I love being with them," he murmurs, maneuvering around a pothole in the road. "Are you learning proper care? I imagine Lifeflight can't stop showing you different tricks."

"Absolutely." She smiles. "Lifeflight definitely enjoys teaching me."

Optimus laughs, the warm sound floating through the cabin. "I can imagine... is this your residence?"

She looks out the window and sees the compound. "Yes. Thank you."

"Of course," he says, and the door opens, his holoform standing outside already with a hand to help her down.

She undoes the seat belt, takes his hand, and hops onto the grass. "Thank you again sir. And I'm really sorry about the people in the village," she apologizes.

"It is not your fault," he says, holoform smiling down at her, still slightly taller. "It was an easily explained moment. Everything happens for a reason, Winnie... this reason has simply escaped us for now."

"All the same... thank you." She smiles and sees Lifeflight step out of the house.

"S-Sir," he says, walking up to Optimus and giving him a salute.

"Hello, Lifeflight," Optimus says, transforming to return the salute.

Skyflight giggles and clicks happily in Lifeflight's arms, and Lifeflight shifts him around to avoid losing his grip. Winnie grins and looks up at the Prime.

"This is Skyflight," she says, with a bright smile.

"Oh. My. Goodness."

He bends down, eventually sitting on the ground just to get an up-close view.

"Y-You can hold h-him if you want-t," Lifeflight offers quietly.

"_I do_," Prime says, reaching out for the sparkling.

Winnie watches as Optimus gently takes the baby, who giggles and chatters in his arms. Skyflight reaches up as Prime pulls him closer, and touches his facemask.

"Hello there," Prime says, reaching up to touch the sparkling's tiny arms.

Winnie laughs quietly and bumps Lifeflight's arm, smiling at him. He smiles back at her, the bumped arm encircling her. Prime, meanwhile, is completely enthralled with the sparkling, who is happy to receive attention. Clicking happily, Skyflight slowly winds down, coughs once, and upends his tank onto Prime's chest.

"Whoopsie," Prime says, using the bare tip of his finger to clean off the little liquid left on Skyflight's lips. "Don't get too excited, now."

"Oh, sorry," Winnie says fumbling in her pockets, then pulling out a rag.

"It's quite alright," Prime says, smiling, flicking Skyflight's nose. "Believe it or not, I've done the same before."

He strokes Skyflight's wings, and the sparkling purrs and shivers, hands exploring Prime's neck cabling. A smile tickles Lifeflight's lips, and he runs Winnie's shirt through his fingers.

Winnie grins and leans into Lifeflight, watching the baby and Prime. Skyflight, once finished with the cables, is content to sit in Prime's large hands, and flick his wings for more rubs.

She watches the baby and then looks up at a smiling Lifeflight. He looks to her, winks, and then stretches down, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Th-Thank you," he whispers in her ear, setting his helm on top of her head.

She blushes and blinks a couple of times looking at the grass. When her eyes finally come back up, Winnie notices that Prime is watching, Skyflight now sitting on his shoulder.

"It appears we are your audience," Optimus teases lightly. "I think-"

He pauses for a moment. "Pardon me," he says, touching his comlink. "Optimus."

When she sees Prime she her face turns redder. Then she looks up at Lifeflight. He bites his lip and smiles, his cheeks flushed as well.

"Okay," Prime sighs. "Apparently I need to go back to Base... Prowl has a task for me."

"Okay... thank you again, sir," she says.

"Please," he says with a smile, standing up and handing the sparkling back to her, "You need not address me so formally. A simple 'Optimus' will do."

She nods, taking Skyflight and smiling up at him.

"I shall hopefully see you in the future. Have a good day, you two."

He steps back onto the road and transforms, the energon splatter proudly worn on his front grill. Winnie sighs and leans into Lifeflight. "Hi," she says, smiling up at him.

"Hey," he murmurs, smiling back. "You h-hungry? I-I've got b-breakfast ready."

"Starving. Thanks." She says. "How'd things go over here?"

"Quite w-well, actually. Wh-When did you meet-t the Prime?"

"There was a problem with the villagers and he came and helped,"

she replies.

"W-Wow," Lifeflight says, slowly guiding Winnie in the direction of the house. "Th-That must have been an a-awful big problem t-to warrant _him_."

"Well... it certainly wasn't little. It could have been handled, just not as well as he did."

"He is g-good at his w-work," Lifeflight says with a smile.

Teasing Skyflight away from Winnie, he sits him in the highchair. The sweet scent of breakfast food drifts off of the stove, filling the kitchen.

She breathes the smell in and sits at the counter. "Mm... smells delicious."

"G-Good," he says with a smile. "Th-That's wh-what I was going f-for."

He begins dishing it up, then sets a plate down before Winnie. Three eggs, toast, sausage and potatoes fill the plate.

"Oh gummy bears. Thank you." She digs into the potatoes. "Mmmm.."

He smiles, and sits down beside her with his own massive plate. Taking a bite, he sighs. "Ooh... I d-do agree."

She takes another bite of the potatoes. Skyflight squeals and claps his hands, picking up something from the counter to chew on. She grins and pulls the edge of her note pad from his mouth.

"Hey, little one. That's not to eat," she stands up and walks into the back room. When she returns she has a gummy teething ring. "Try that." She hands it to the baby, who eagerly sticks it in his mouth.

Lifeflight smiles, watching Skyflight chew on the ring. "I d-didn't expect his d-denta to c-come in this soon. Th-That is a g-good marker of a-age, though."

She grins and sits back down. "About how old is he, then?"

"I w-would say s-seven months, or th-therabouts."

"Wow." She smiles taking a bite of sausage. Skyflight squeals and kicks, gnawing on the ring fiercely.

"A-As soon as h-his denta c-come in he will begin l-learning to speak," Lifeflight says.

Winnie smiles at him and plays with Skyflight.

"What... wh-what do you th-think he should address u-us as?" Lifeflight asks quietly, picking at an egg. "I m-mean... you kn-know..."

She blinks as the sparkling holds her thumb in his little hands. "Um..."

"I m-mean, it would b-be improper to be named "c-carrier" or "sparker" s-since we are n-neither... and Lifeflight and W-Winnie feels too formal."

"Hmm..." Winnie murmurs, picking at her food.

"Wh-What do humans u-u-use?" Lifeflight asks, setting his fork down.

"We use Mom and Dad... or some variation of those, like Mommy, or Daddy," she says.

"Oh... s-so that's wh-where it comes from... all the sp-sparklings call G M-Mama... wh-what d-d-do y-you think-k?"

Lifeflight looks up, into Winnie's eyes, before blushing and looking away again.

"I-I don't know," she says quietly, blushing also.

Skyflight squeals and claps, setting the ring down for a moment to play with Winnie's hair, within easy reach. She smiles and picks him up out of the highchair, letting him pull on her hair. She laughs and buzzes his belly, laughing.

"So... cute!" Lifeflight squeals, reaching over to give Winnie a quick

hug. "G-Goodness..."

She smiles and leans into him, Skyflight chirping in her arms.

"I o-offer to b-be Daddy," Lifeflight whispers in Winnie's ear, arms still intertwined around her.

Her face turns pink. "You'll make a good Daddy," she says quietly, smiling.

"A-And oughtn't y-y-you make a g-good Mama?" he asks, extending a hand for Skyflight to nibble on.

"Mmmm..." she mumbles doubtfully.

"I m-m-mean... if... if..." Lifeflight backtracks, beginning to pull away.

"No..." She leans into him and looks up."I just wouldn't be a very good mom." She smiles a little, hopeful.

"Aww, wh-why do you th-think that?" Lifeflight asks, relaxing. "I f-feel otherwise."

"I'm a failure, remember?" She smiles, looking down at the sparkling who blows spit bubbles on Lifeflight's hand.

Lifeflight pulls back, abruptly turning Winnie's chair towards him, and he stares into her eyes. He carefully reaches forward and pulls down on her cheek, looking into each eye in turn.

She blinks up at him. "What?"

"I-I'm not s-seeing it," he says, cocking his head.

He uses his thumb to open Winnie's mouth, peeking inside, and then he picks up a small corner of her shirt.

"I d-don't see this i-i-inadequacy you i-imagine," he sighs, looking back into her eyes.

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Riiight."

Turning her head, he peeks in one ear, then the other, and then pulls Skyflight back into his lap, staring hard at Winnie. He shakes his head, shrugs, and reaches back across, putting Skyflight in his highchair so he can chew on the ring again.

"I r-really d-d-don't," Lifeflight says, giving Winnie a little smile.

"Or your just too nice to say it," she says poking him in the shoulder.

"N-No," he says quietly, looking down at his lap, "I w-w-would tell y-you if you a-asked. And y-you asked, and... n-no."

"Hmm..." she says wiggling her feet.

He looks up, barely a tilt of his helm, and smiles. "Mmm... y-you w-

wear a cute-te expression."

He reaches forward, and pulls her chair up so it bumps into his, after his legs move to the side. Gently, he tips her chin up to look at him. Her eyes meet his and she smiles a little. Slowly, he finds one of her hands, and threads his fingers into hers. Pulling it up, he presses a timid kiss to her wrist.

"I-I... oh, y-you better st-stop looking a-at me like that," he teases. "Or I m-might not st-st-stop."

She squeaks out a little laugh, face bright pink.

"O-Oh, now I-I've made y-y-you b-blush," he says, pulling her a little closer. "I m-must b-b-be on the r-right line of th-thinking."

"Maybe..." she murmurs quietly.

He laughs a little, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Mmm?" he asks softly.

She looks up at him and smiles shakily. His eyes are bright, curious, and then he tips his helm forward, placing the softest one yet on her lips.

She kisses him back and blushes deeper. He breathes in, and kisses her again, hands pulling her ever closer, until she is practically sitting on his lap.

"Y-You... st-st-stop... m-me..." he whispers in between touches.

She blinks a couple of times, head spinning. Lifeflight breathes again, cycling fans whirring to life as he claims another kiss. He breaks it for a moment to let Winnie snatch a breath, and then resumes.

When he breaks it off again she leans back. "I-I-I... uh..." she stammers, brain muddled.

His eyes open, and he cycles again, a venting of hot air washing over Winnie's lap, and he blushes into a deep color, pulling back to fold his hands in his lap.

"P-P-P-P-" he stammers. "Pardon," he whispers.

"N-no... I-I uh... I..." She blinks a few times to clear her mind.

He looks up, and then reaches for Winnie's hand again, pulling it into his lap.

"Th-Th-That is only th-the tip of a v-very big i-iceberg," he murmurs.

Winnie smiles a little, and there eyes meet for a moment before Lifeflight winces, ducks his head, and touches his com. "Ahh... ow... y-yes, Lifeflight h-here."

She blushes and rubs the back of his hand as he answers the com.

He sighs raggedly, and nods slowly. "O-Okay. I'll b-be there."

He disconnects with another screech, and looks up at Winnie.

"W-What's up?" she asks.

"I'm n-needed at B-Base," he says, a little sourly. "There's... there's been a-an incident."


	10. Chapter 10

"An 'incident' being what?" she asks.

"There is a f-forest f-fire d-d-down south," he says, standing up. "A-And aerial s-s-support is requested... and th-that means me. E-Especially an airborne _m-medic_."

"This early?" she asks, standing as well. "How far south?"

"Nearby," he says. "I n-need to go now."

"Okay..." she says, picking up Skyflight.

He turns, swiftly moving down the hall, and the door to the compound bay opens. His footsteps echo in the empty space, and he comes back with a large piece of blue armor.

"C-C-C-Can you help-p me p-put this on?" he asks. "It w-will protect m-my rotor k-kit from the f-flames."

"Yep," she says, setting the sparkling back down and taking the armor.

He turns, going down on a knee so Winnie can reach his shoulders. She pulls the armor over his shoulder and clips the strap on his back, then walks to the front, clipping the one on his chest too.

"Th-Thank you," he says, standing up and turning around.

"Anytime," Winnie says, smiling and heading to the door to grab her pack.

"B-Be safe, o-okay?" he asks, stepping up to Winnie, pushing some hair out of her eyes. "I kn-know I can't keep-p you inside."

She blushes and smiles. "You're the one who needs to be safe."

He smiles and pulls her into a hug. "I-I'll be home, p-probably l-later on."

"You'll beat me, most likely," she replies. "I'll drop Skyflight off at G's and then after... I gotta run to the village..." she pauses a moment. "A nice 'day off'!"

"I w-would advise c-comming her - th-they will send a b-bridge a-and that w-will save t-time."

"Can do," she says with a smile. "I'll see ya."

"O-Okay," he murmurs, pulling back from her.

Smiling to himself, he steps outside, out onto the grass. He transforms and lifts off from the yard. Walking back into the kitchen, Winnie picks up the sparkling and touches her com. "G?"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Um... not much. But how do you feel about babysitting?"

"What... oh, yes, that's right. Sure, no issue. You going out to help with the fire?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry it's so short notice..."

A warp gate opens, and G steps through, giving Winnie a smile. "Eh, no problem," she says, winking. "I assume this is your bundle of love?"

"Mmm... yeah. But I assume everyone in Base has heard, so you probably have too," she says, sticking her tongue out.

G laughs. "Well, word does travel like that. Give me the critter, and you can get on the road."

"Thanks so much, you're the best, Gil," Winnie says, smiling, and gently hands off Skyflight.

The sparkling kicks and chews on the ring, which is completely covered in goo now.

"I can't say no to this ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE face, now, can I?" she asks, bouncing Skyflight lightly. "Be safe, Dub."

"I'll be fine," Winnie smiles, tickling the sparkling's tummy before heading to the door. "See ya."

"Alright," G replies. "Com if something goes awry."

"Will do," Winnie says, walking to the door and watching the warp gate close.

Swinging onto Brawny's back, she heads in the direction of the forest. A column of hazy smoke billows from the southern fires.

...

"L-Lifeflight to Base, i-in rendezvous f-for water."

"Acknowledged, Lifeflight. It's on the roof; there's a couple of Mecha up there for loading."

"Th-Thank you."

...

Alondra was dead quiet, aside from the huffing of the Pa'li's breaths. The wind blew from the south, kicking leaf litter into Winnie's face. All of the animals in the fire's path would head north and away, so she doesn't worry about them... but the humans are a different matter. Urging Brawny on, they near the fires, beginning to be able to smell the smoke.

...

Lifeflight receives his casket of water, and lifts off from the roof of Base. He turns south, and flies in the direction of the fire - over the village and into the forest.

Winnie hears the chopping of his rotors and smiles. She listens as they break the silence, passing overhead, then fading into the distance. She catches a glimpse of his shiny blue paint as he passes the treetops over her head.

As Lifeflight arrives at the fire, he connects a line to the casket to regulate the flow of water, and he dumps the contents onto the flames.

...

A while after Lifeflight had reached the fire, Winnie arrives at the outskirts of it. Small animals skitter away underneath the leaves and smoke hangs stagnant in the hot air. The roar of flames is still far away, so Winnie skirts it and heads to one of the nearby villages.

As Winnie nears the settlement, a large firetruck pulls up, and transforms in front of Winnie, spewing apologies.

"Sorry, sorry," he cringes, stepping to the side as she rides up.

She swings off of the horse and taps his withers, sending him home, then she looks up at the mech. "About what?" she asks, confused.

"I almost stepped on you," he says, equally confused.

"Naw," she smiles. "It's fine."

She turns to the encroaching flames, and the straggling villagers gathering their things.

"You get the people out," he says. "I'll deal with the fire."

Winnie nods and heads over, looking in every house and herding the other people out. The fire grows closer, filling the air with thick flames and dark clouds.

The mech jogs to the edge of the village, where the flames are beginning to encroach on the houses. A hose appears on his shoulder, and begins to target the flames as he pulls a riot shield out of subspace to protect himself.

With most of the humans on the move, Winnie scans back around, seeing a group of hysterical goats tied to the fence of a smoking house. She groans and unties them, receiving a few ungrateful kicks. She finds a fleeing boy and presses the goat rope into his hand, before sending him on.

"D-Do you h-have any wounded?" Lifeflight coms. "I-I'm going f-for B-Base again."

"No, not yet," Winnie says, surprised at first to hear his voice.

"Alright."

Lifeflight passes overhead, the head of a non-winged medic peeking out, holding a human in his lap.

Winnie sighs and looks to the diminishing flames, trying to recall where the other houses were.

"We're getting reassigned," the mech says, walking up to Winnie. "The ground crews can take care of this front - farther south it is worse."

She nods. " 'Kay, thanks," she says, looking into the trees farther on.

"Yep."

He transforms, and opens up a door for Winnie. "You wanna ride with me?"

"Sure... if you don't mind, I mean."

"Nope. Hop in, watch the rabbit."

A ragged, stuffed bunny sits in the passenger seat, one eye missing.

"Thank you," Winnie says, smiling and hopping up. She carefully avoids the bunny when she sits down.

The door shuts and his engine fires up with a gruff, spluttering sound. "Ugh," he groans, and shifts into revers. "Hold tight, ma'am."

" 'Kay," she says, reaching for the seat belt. "I'm sorry... I don't think I caught your name."

"Hardline. I'm a chemical engineer by trade, but this was the only alt mode that fit me. Hot Spot said I should be polite to any human allies I meet, ma'am."

"Pleased to meet you," Winnie says with a smile.

He laughs, and begins to roll, jolting a little. "Pardon, ma'am, I'm not the best driver."

She laughs. "You're not that bad - you're better than I am."

"I don't know about that..."

"No, seriously, you are."

He groans as he shifts again, and the glovebox opens. "Do you see the green vial in there, ma'am?"

"Uh... yeah," she replies.

"Okay... I need you to pour that in my tank, internal cap is at your feet."

"Um... okay," Winnie says, taking the vial and feeling on the floor for the cap.

She bumps her hand into it and takes it off. As Winnie pours the contents in, Hardline sighs, engine smoothing out. "Mmm... thank you, ma'am."

"No problem," Winnie says, putting the cap back on and setting the empty vial back in the glovebox.

He shudders, and shifts again, pulling onto the worn and muddy road. She shudders when she sees the not-so-distant flames burning across the tree tops and slowly eating their way down the sap-filled bark.

"We're nearly there," Hardline murmurs.

As he pulls in, the door opens for Winnie.

"Thanks," she says, hopping out and taking in the scene.

He transforms, turning away from Winnie to cough, and then purge whatever his tank contained onto the ground.

"You okay?" Winnie asks, attention drawn back to him.

"I'm sick," he apologies. "Don't touch, that is caustic waste."

"Wasn't planning to... are you going to be alright?" she asks.

"For now," he says. "Don't worry about me, focus on the fire."

She nods just as a crackle is heard from one of the houses. She

rushes over to the house, collapsing underneath the bright flames

that had been sneaking up.

Hardline moves away, after kicking some soil up to cover the mess, and the hose comes again to fight the flames, rapidly closing in on more structures. He stands beside Winnie, dousing the burning house.

"INCOMING!" a voice up above calls, and a warm rain comes down on the buildings, and the nearby flames.

She looks up and blinks in the water, smiling.

"Where are all the people?" Hardline asks. "Have they all gotten out? I hope so..."

"I think so. Many of them went further south. There are a few outliers I need to check on, though," she says heading towards the treeline.

"Hey there, Winnifred." A big mech walks up, giving her a crooked smile. " 'Member me, Inferno? We served together a long time ago."

She turns when she hears her name, and her face breaks into a wide smile. "Oh gosh! How could I forget?" she grins.

He laughs, and steps back. "I'll take dem outliers for ya, if you would like. I'm fireproof."

"Oh, I don't wanna bother you, it's not too much of a trouble."

"Heck, I'm out here already," he says, drawing down a blue-glass shield over his face. "I may as well do mah job."

Hardline coughs again, and leans against the building, purging again.

"Who in their right processor sent ya out here, Hardline? Goodness, get back to Base before you go intah spark failure," Inferno sighs. "I'll talk tah Prowl about gettin' you taken off the list of active fire responders."

The engineer sighs raggedly, and takes a drink of another vial. Winnie glances worriedly at Hardline and then looks to Inferno.

"I said, _go_," Inferno says, putting a gentle hand on Hardline's shoulder. "It's not yer fault that yah can't be out here. Winnie, do ya think Lifeflight is comin' back here sooner or later?"

"Yeah. He was just here, so he should come back. I can take him back when Lifeflight comes," she says.

"Alright."

Inferno turns, and jogs for the fire, disappearing into the flames.

"I'm sorry," Hardline mumbles.

"Don't be," she says. "Here sit down and Lifeflight'll be back."

"Okay," he sighs, slowly easing down onto the ground, suddenly appearing frail and sick.

The sound of chopper blades echo overhead, and a mech transforms, landing hard in front of Winnie and Hardline.

"H-Hey," Lifeflight says, standing up. He is covered in soot, and there is black dust on his face.

"Hi... you mind givin' us a ride?" she grins up at him.

"N-Not at all," he says.

He transforms again, and the side hatch opens. Looking up, Hardline pulls himself up from the ground, and follows Winnie to Lifeflight.

"I-It's okay, I d-don't bite," Lifeflight says, laughing softly.

She helps him in and sits in one of the chairs up front.

"A-Alright... B-Base, I presume?" Lifeflight says, belts sliding carefully down over Winnie's shoulders.

"Yeah," Hardline murmurs, and the hatch shuts, Lifeflight's engines starting up.

She glances over at the other mech. "Thanks, Lifeflight," she says, clipping the straps into place.

"D-Doesn't bother m-me- HANG ON."

A burning tree starts to fall beside them, and Lifeflight fires up, swiftly evading the tree, and he skims the top of the flames as he escapes, moaning softly as the fire singes his undercarriage. Inferno is down below, checking out a building. He waves as Lifeflight flies overhead.

Winnie opens her eyes as they level out. "You alright?" she asks.

"J-Just l-l-light-t b-b-burns," Lifeflight murmurs, turning for Base. "I-I-It's o-okay-y."

"Mmmm..." she murmurs, looking at the floor doubtfully.

She is quiet and looks outside to the sinking sun, bright red in the hazy sky.

"Y-You wanna d-d-drive?" Lifeflight asks softly.

"You know I stink at it," she laughs.

"Y-Y-You've not t-tried air c-controls," he says, and a steering column unfolds before her. "It's e-easy."

She looks over to Hardline. "So sorry if I crash us." She puts her hands gently on the steering column.

"I-I-I'll do it w-with you," Lifeflight says, and in the other seat, a holoform begins to take shape. "My h-holoemitter might b-be a little f-fuzzy, though..."

Before too long, a young man sits in the other seat, a little thin and wispy, with a brown coat, blue jeans, and light blue eyes. A scarf mimicking Winnie's Christmas present is wrapped around his neck.

"D-Did I get it-t right?" he asks, looking at his arms and legs. "I'm n-not female, a-am I?"

Winnie blinks a couple of times and smiles. "Y-yeah... you got it right."

"O-Oh good," he says, shoulders relaxing. "N-Now..."

A colum unfolds in front of him, and he pulls it forward so that it is in a comfortable position. "D-Don't be afraid to p-pull a little, you're s-stretched out."

"I'm gonna purge..." Hardline moans softly from the back.

Winnie looks over her shoulder to the other mech. He starts to cough, and the hatch opens in front of him, which he readily purges out of.

"It'll be o-okay, H-Hardline," Lifeflight says softly. "We're a-almost to B-Base. Y-You ready, W-Winnie?"

"Let's pretend the answer's yes," she says, turning back to the

controls.

"I-It's easy," he says. "Put o-one hand, then th-the other on... I'll take care of th-thrust because w-we are in a h-hurry, but all y-you do is turn... or p-pull up for up, d-down for down."

She nods and looks out the window ahead.

"O-Okay... you g-got this," he says, smiling. "W-We need to angle our t-trajectory twenty-four d-degrees n-north, or w-we'll fly right o-over B-Base. Geosensor i-is in the d-dash."

Winnie looks down at the dash, searching for the geosensor and turns the steering column slightly to the right.

"Th-There!" he chirps. "J-Just like- wh-what is th-that?"

Farther off, in the smoky fields, three red trails are racing up into the clouds.

"I dunno," Winnie says, warily pushing the steering back to the right, away from the trails.

"W-Wait... com i-incoming."


	11. Chapter 11

It crackles to life somewhere in a speaker, and Prowl's voice echoes throughout the cab.

"Alpha missile silo has caught fire. All aircraft in the region avoid, active missiles currently safe-launching for the ocean and nearby acceptable detonation sites.

As Prowl speaks, even more missiles come up out of the cloud banks.

"W-Winnie..."

"Huh?" she says, looking up from the far off trails.

"We're c-c-centered on t-target."

She blinks at him then her eyes widen. "Oh."

"Th-Those m-missiles aRE COMING FOR US!"

Straps shoot up and tie Hardline down, and Winnie's belts tighten as well. "D-Don't let g-go."

"Okay," she says, leaning back into the seat.

More missiles come up before him, and Lifeflight's engine stalls as he halts midair. Winnie watches as the missiles come ever closer, and Lifeflight begins to tremble.

"Uh-oh..."

As they grow ever nearer, he cuts the engine, and all three beings drop like a rock.

Winnie's eyes widen as the trees approach. "Lifeflight?" she asks quietly.

He doesn't respond, hologram flickering out, and as they barely touch the tops of the trees, he fires up again, shooting right under the paths of the missiles as they smash into the trees, exploding in a line behind them. At the first clearing, Lifeflight touches down, skidding softly on the moss, and all of his systems power down, lights fading to null.

The explosions near, and then everything silences. Winnie sighs and looks back to Hardline. "You okay?"

He looks back at her from where he lies, strapped to the floor, with wide eyes and nods slowly.

"Sorry about that," she says, unbuckling and stumbling over to unstrap him.

Once he is free, he pries the door open, and falls out, purging again. Sitting up, he pulls an energon cube out of subspace, popping the top to start drinking.

She peeks out at the mech and then walks back to the front of the copter. "Lifeflight?"

Slowly, his systems come on, one at a time, and he cries. "Winnie! Hold- wh-what? What... wh-what happened?"

"It's alright. You landed and the missiles are gone. Everyone's fine. Are you okay?" she asks.

"I... I d-don't remember... I h-hit the t-trees... and I p-p-passed out. You f-flew the descent."

"No. You got us down," she says. "I didn't do anything."

"As far a-as my data sh-shows, y-you did it... I d-don't r-remember anything a-after h-hitting the trees... anyways... st-step away a m-moment, and I'll join you. Hardline n-needs to g-gather his wits before w-we continue."

" 'Kay," she says, walking out onto the grass and over to the other mech.

Lifeflight transforms, and groans, lying down on the ground so that his rotors don't touch. "Nngh..."

She turns away after Hardline purges again and crouches beside Lifeflight. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah..." he groans. "M-My rotors just b-burn a little... I've b-been pushing it a l-little too much today."

"I'm sorry..." she murmurs, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a sec..." She stands and scrambles up one of the nearby trees.

The fire is burning nearby, moving quickly toward their current position. The smoke wavers in the clear air, and beyond it is black, burnt wastelands.

"Oh..." Winnie grumbles, sliding back down the tree and falling the last few branches. "Lifeflight. Up. We need to go."

"Wha... what's u-up?" he asks, slowly pushing himself upright.

"It's about to get really hot, really fast. Up," she instructs, quickly walking to him.

"Okay," he says, pulling himself upright and transforming.

The fire starts to lick at the trees as he opens up the hatch for Winnie and Hardline. She helps Hardline inside and takes a glance out of the hatch as Lifeflight takes off.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs to him when he groans.

"As s-soon as we a-are clear I can t-touch down... it'll b-be okay, W-Winnie."

She sighs, and when the hatch closes, she goes to sit up front. His rotors start up, and they lift off as the grass begins to catch fire. She sits in front of Hardline and looks up at him.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay," he says quietly. "Neither one of you can help it, I'm sorry I'm such a bother."

"Hey," Lifeflight says in soft protest.

"You're not a bother. I'm just sorry that we're not being much of a help," Winnie says.

"You can't help me," he says forlornly.

She tilts her head and looks at him carefully, unsure of whether to ask. He watches her, and his eyes slowly widen.

"You don't know, do you?" he asks quietly.

"Um...I guess not," Winnie responds, as quiet as he is.

"W-We don't get s-sick often, W-Winnie," Lifeflight murmurs.

"I have... well, your equivalent is cancer," Hardline says.

"B-But our version is a l-lot more a-aggressive," Lifeflight mumbles.

Winnie blinks a couple of times and then slowly scootches over to sit next to Hardline up against the wall. "I'm sorry," she says quietly.

"It's okay," he says, offering a slight smile, and his hand palm upturned. "I've accepted it."

She looks up at him and puts her hand on his.

"Please don't be upset," he says softly, fingers curling and uncurling around hers. "Whatever happens, I will be okay."

Winnie smiles a little at him.

"H-Hardline, would you... I m-mean, W-Winnie, can we... dinner?" Lifeflight asks, searching for words to fit his question.

She smiles. "You wanna come over for dinner?" she asks Hardline.

"I... oh... really?" he asks, hand curling, and he peeks down at Winnie. "Really? You... really?"

"Yeah. If you want," she says.

"I definitely do!" he says, a smile brightening his face. "But... when we reach Base, I need to stay for... for treatment."

"W-We can w-wait," Lifeflight offers. "I'll s-sit with you."

"I think I'll have to meet you guys at the house. I got some stuffs to do in the village." She says. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything," Hardline says excitedly. "Anything you can think of."

"I v-vote the s-same," Lifeflight laughs. "Should I p-pick up S-Skyflight on the w-way?"

"If ya don't mind," Winnie teases.

"Naw... I th-think I'll g-go to B-Base directly, or I m-might not get u-up... our shift is over, Winnie. It-t goes in r-rounds."

She nods. "Good. Thank you."

"Y-Yep."

She pokes her head around to look out the window. "And could ya tell Gil thanks too? I feel bad for dumping him at short notice."

"I sh-shall," Lifeflight says. "H-Helipad upcoming."

She stands up and watches as they touch down on the pad and the hatch opens. Hardline slowly slides out on unsteady feet, putting a hand against Lifeflight's side to steady himself.

"Need a shoulder?" she asks hopping out as well.

"I think so... I'mma little wobbly."

"Go ahead then. You okay Lifeflight?" she asks.

"I... a-am okay," he says, slowly transforming.

He stands up, and rolls his shoulders. Something crackles down in his back, and he puts a hand around to touch lightly.

"Yep," he says, voice clipped. "I'll f-follow."

She looks at him. "Lifeflight..." she murmurs, worried.

"I... I'm okay, Winnie. I can get down to medbay," Hardline says, taking his hand from her shoulder. "I'll see you two in a bit, eh?"

She sighs. "Okay. Just get there in one piece. I'll come find you."

"I'll be in the main of medbay," he says, nodding to her. "Can't miss me."

"Okay..." She says heading to the medbay.

Lifeflight catches up to her as she walks to the elevator unit, which was taking Hardline down. Cautiously, he puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and smiles at him. Lifeflight manages a smile in return, and the elevator dings when it reaches the ground level. It starts its' ascent, and Lifeflight shifts a little, biting his lip.

She reaches up and puts a hand gently on his shoulder. Lifeflight looks to her, and their eyes connect. Winnie feels her face turn a little pink and smiles at him. He smiles back, and slowly leans more of his weight onto her shoulder.

"P-P-Pardon," he mumbles.

"It's alright. Go ahead," she replies quietly.

His breath lets out, and suddenly slumps against her shoulder, composure lost.

"I w-wonder what S-Skyflight is d-doing."

"Probably waiting for you to come home." She smiles at him and puts an arm around him gently, so he doesn't fall.

He laughs a little. "S-Same for y-you."

The elevator door opens, and they step inside. Once the door shuts, Lifeflight sighs.

"W-Winnie?"

"Hmm?" she says, pausing.

"Hardline is-s very sick," he murmurs. "W-We... we usually d-don't survive c-cancer."

She nods quietly and bites the inside of her cheek. The elevator reopens when they are on the ground, and they walk out into the main of medbay, where Hardline sits against a far wall, clutching the stuffed bunny and a bucket. Winnie helps Lifeflight over to a berth beside the other mech, and helps him sit.

"Hey, H-Hardline..."

He looks up, face pale. Hardline smiles a little, then looks back down into the bucket. Looking up at the clock, Lifeflight smiles.

"I d-dare you to g-go to two w-without purging."

Hardline looks back up, then smiles, and nods slowly. "Okay," he whispers, steeling himself.

Winnie smiles and shakes her head, standing upright.

"Y-You headin' to G's o-or do you w-wanna stay here f-for a little?" Lifeflight asks, looking to Winnie.

"I was gonna head over but I can stick around if you want," she says, leaning against the berth.

"It's wh-whatever you w-wanna do," Lifeflight says, and Hardline coughs... and purges. "Aww, you l-lost," Lifeflight says playfully.

Hardline curls the bunny farther into his lap, and ducks his head into the bucket.

"I'll see if I can flag First Aid over for you two," she murmurs looking out across medbay.

"That may not be necessary," a warm voice speaks behind her.

Winnie turns to see First Aid standing there with a medscanner.

"Hey." She smiles at him.

"Hey," he says. "Hardline is supposed to purge, and Lifeflight just needs a good rub, they're both fine. How's life with the new addition?"

Winnie smiles, but remembers the conversation with Ratchet. "Good so far."

He smiles. "I can see you thinking. Whatcha thinking about?"

Pulling himself up beside Lifeflight, he folds his hands and looks expectantly to Winnie.

"Aw, nothin'," she says. "By the way, I'm so sorry about the people in the village."

"Don't worry about it," he says with a smile. "Nothing bad happened, we met the Prime. All is well."

"Yeah... wasn't by any means okay though," she murmurs.

"It's okay now," he says simply. "I hear you caught wind of our incomplete wager."

"Er... yeah," she says, feeling her face get warm, and her eyes flick over to Lifeflight.

"I d-d-d-didn't know," he mumbles.

She looks at the floor. "I... uh... I gotta run and get Skyflight. I'll be back." she says quietly and heads for the warp pad.

"Alright," First Aid says, watching her walk to the warp pad.


End file.
